


ela (outro eu, que é você)

by chenissaura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :) good vibes (ao menos pra mim), Alternate Universe, Artist Byun Baekhyun, Song fic, University Student Park Chanyeol, baekhyun e chanyeol descobrem que são egoísta e tudo bem porque todos nós somos também
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenissaura/pseuds/chenissaura
Summary: Baekhyun é um artista plástico que se prepara para sua próxima exposição. Para isso, seu agente contrata uma série de modelos femininas para modelar para suas pinturas. Dentre tais rostos, um em especial o cativa, pertencendo a uma estranha mulher de pouca fala e dona de um nome que nunca fui apresentado. Perto de terminar sua última tela para a exposição, a última pintura com sua modelo de pouca fala, a tal mulher simplesmente desaparece.Achando muito esquisito seu sumiço repentino, Baekhyun procura por ela, partindo atrás do único contato que ela deixou para si e seu agente: o telefone da Subway do seu bairro. Ao ir até o estabelecimento em busca da modelo, Baekhyun encontra Park Chanyeol, que trabalha como garçom do estabelecimento, irmão caçula da mulher e que, assim como o pintor, está transtornado em busca da modelo. Juntos, os rapazes que são estranhos um para o outro, lutam contra o tempo que escorre para descobrir onde está a mulher, que por mais constante que tenha sido para eles, era uma estranha.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	ela (outro eu, que é você)

**Author's Note:**

> é a terceira vez que estou escrevendo essas notas KSJDSKJDSKD. 
> 
> estamos aqui! escrever essa fanfic foi uma experiência muito boa. _ela, eu e você_ (para os íntimos) foi a fanfic mais curta que já escrevi, levei apenas 20 dias em meio a um caos em que meu computador quebrava, o prazo apertava e eu confesso que quase desisti muitas vezes.
> 
> quero agradecer à Lemona que foi minha beta para a fanfic. você leu, corrigiu e me deu um feedback que eu não esperava e me deixou cheia de confiança! obrigada <3 <3 <3 agradeço também à @kenobyun que foi quem fez a capa para a fic e, ainda que eu não vá incluir a capa aqui nessa plataforma, eu quero agradeçar porque foi a capa dela que me deu motivação para continuar (por muitas vezes eu queria chutar o balde mas pensava "não, a história já possui até uma capa, não posso desistir agora). por fim, quero agradecer também às adm do Berrie! vocês foram todas muito pacientes comigo e eu só tenho a agradecer, de coração
> 
> a fanfic possui uma playlist e você pode acessá-la [clicando aqui.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/33DX3oFMz4CoDrN6cyQGnf) _ela_ é uma história **inspirada na música Ela do Tim Bernardes** , que também é a primeira música da playlist.
> 
> tenha uma boa leitura !

* * *

##  **C APÍTULO ÚNICO**

**por** _chenissaura_

> **PARTE I:** O sumiço dela

**A tinta estava estranha.** Ela não estava se misturando, por mais que Baekhyun acrescentasse qualquer solvente, a mistura apenas se tornava cada vez mais aquosa. A cor ficava cada vez mais fraca, perdendo pigmentação.

— Tenha calma, Byun, não é uma corrida. — uma voz soou por trás, nem um pouco convidativa, tendo o efeito contrário de seu objetivo: ao invés de tranquilizá-lo, apenas fazia com que ele se sentisse mais nervoso, ranzinza. Byun Baekhyun odiava a sensação de quando algo estava fora de seu controle, e hoje, infelizmente, era um daqueles dias em que nada estava sob seus desejos.

Baekhyun era pintor. Um artista plástico que havia se popularizado recentemente por meio das redes sociais; um jovem talentoso que, por sorte ou habilidade, nunca saberemos muito bem, estava crescendo em sua carreira. Com apenas 28 anos — e poucos mais de quatro anos pintando profissionalmente — , o Byun possuía um ateliê, cliente fixos, obras em exposições e, o que para si era o mais luxuoso artigo de todos, um agente o qual respondia profissionalmente por si. Era tudo o que poderia desejar, tudo o que qualquer jovem artista como ele poderia sonhar para si antes dos 30 anos. Uma vida estável, vivendo da arte que produzia. Era perfeito.

Ou seria, se não fosse tão estressante.

— Não estou nervoso. — Baekhyun respondeu baixo, entredentes, evidentemente bravo, enquanto ainda apertava as cerdas do pincel contra o godê, dissolvendo a tinta.

O artista plástico não era um desses rapazes de temperamento difícil. Para falar a verdade, ele estava apenas passando por um momento irritante. Estava soltando pequenas farpas carregadas de estresse e raiva há um certo tempo; não era um feitio o qual se orgulhasse, mas era uma verdade. Seu agente, o qual acompanhava-o para cima e para baixo, estava lhe dando nos nervos no último mês, por conta de uma exposição que ocorreria no mês seguinte. Aconteceria em uma grande galeria de arte muito popular em Seul e, se desse certo como gostariam, seria o último item responsável por alavancar de vez a carreira do artista plástico.

Por ser um grande evento, seu agente estava mais do que empolgado, para falar a verdade, o homem parecia tão enérgico atrás de si, cobrando e esperando por trabalhos prontos, que tornava-se insuportável. Estava para completar dois meses desde que Baekhyun havia sido praticamente jogado dentro de seu ateliê e, _sutilmente_ , instruído a não sair até que todas as 20 telas estivessem feitas.

E o Byun havia completado 19 até então. A última, a única que faltava para que finalmente pudesse respirar em paz, era a mesma tela a qual não estava recebendo qualquer pincelada.

— Byun, devagar. — novamente, o mesmo timbre grave que não pertencia a si cortou a quietude do ambiente, sobrepondo a música baixa que escapava do notebook aberto de Baekhyun. Era seu agente, de pé atrás de si com os braços cruzados rente ao peito, vigiando-o.

Às vezes, Baekhyun perguntava-se se era assim que os cantores se sentiam com os agentes, ou se os idols que via na televisão sentiam-se da mesma forma que ele se sentia: preso, entediado, _furioso._

Tentando conter um gemido irritadiço, Baekhyun mordeu os lábios, aplicando ainda mais força no cabo do pincel. A tinta ainda não estava como ele queria.

— Baekhyun, você não irá conseguir pintar se continuar assim. — o agente aconselhou.

Ignorando-o deliberadamente, o pintor pescou um tubo de tinta, espremendo a pasta de cor ocre até que não sobrasse praticamente qualquer outro resquício de tinta na embalagem. Não demorou para que o cheiro forte da tinta acrílica se espalhasse pelo pequeno cômodo.

Com o godê repleto de cor, Baekhyun tornou a fazer sua mistura.

Percebendo que não havia muito o que discutir, o outro homem desistiu, puxando um banco para se sentar. O arrastar dos pés de madeira riscando o chão do ateliê, trazendo arrepios aos pelos da nuca de Baekhyun. _Por Deus_ , sua vontade era de largar o godê e ir embora.

— Por que você ainda está aqui? — no lugar disso, porém, o Byun respirou fundo antes de iniciar uma conversa, por mais rude que tenha soado sua indagação.

Às suas costas, Baekhyun pôde escutar o agente rir, não surpreso com o tom grosseiro que escutou. Esperava por aquilo na verdade, era visível o quão desconfortável o mais novo entre eles estava.

Mas, sinceramente, ele não se importava. Tratava-se de trabalho para si, em sua compreensão como empresário, Baekhyun poderia chiar o quanto quisesse, desde que, ao fim do dia, entregasse uma tela pronta. Era para isso que recebiam.

Por essa razão, ao invés de respondê-lo com alguma de suas gracinhas, o agente revirou os olhos, mudando propositalmente de assunto para algo que o incomodava.

— Sabe quem não está aqui hoje? — ele atirou. Uma pergunta que, para qualquer um, poderia soar fora do contexto em que estavam.

Mas o Byun havia entendido, ele também havia dado falta de quem não estava ali.

Em uma resposta ao agente, Baekhyun não teve controle dos olhos, que voaram na direção de um pequeno banco desocupado a frente de seu cavalete.

O tema de sua exposição era pessoas, por isso, durante os últimos meses, seu empresário havia contratado uma série de modelos das mais diversas idades, raças e corpos para que pudessem modelar para o pintor. Dentre aqueles meses, Baekhyun conhecera os mais diversos rostos, pintara todo o tipo de pele e texturas de cabelo, no entanto, nenhum o havia intrigado mais do que a mulher que modelou para seu último quadro.

Baekhyun não sabia qual era o nome dela, mas havia gravado todos os traços de seu rosto, caso tenha alguma validade. Ela não falava muito e, quando havia se apresentado para o pintor e seu gerente, não dera muito mais do que informações superficiais e um único número de contato.

Ainda assim, Baekhyun havia gostado dela. Havia gostado de seu rosto e de como suas expressões, por mais frívolas que fossem, pareciam exprimir uma estranha avalanche dos mais diversos pensamentos. Foi aquele turbilhão de pensamentos impressos em seus olhos que a tornou particularmente cativante e modelo de ao menos um quarto das pinturas da exposição.

Ambos não falavam muito e também não faziam muitas perguntas, o que, para Baekhyun, era um claro sinal de que se dariam bem.

Ela tinha compromisso e parecia apreciar o dinheiro que recebia a cada tela pronta. Mesmo que não trocassem palavras, havia uma certa cumplicidade silenciosa e implícita. Baekhyun particularmente achava fascinante pintá-la. Ao passo que, para ela, nada parecia mais prazeroso do que receber sua pequena comissão quando saía do ateliê nos fins de semana.

Até que, repentinamente, ela deixou de visitar o ateliê.

Tanto Baekhyun quanto seu gerente haviam percebido sua falta nos primeiros dias, mas deixaram o assunto afastado, como algo que não lhe dizia respeito. Afinal de contas, a tal modelo, por mais estranha que se demonstrasse ser, havia sido muito responsável. Desse modo, se passaram um dia, dois dias, três dias. Baekhyun, até então, estava se virando muito bem com algumas fotografias que tiraram da modelo.

Contudo, ter como referência apenas as fotografias não era suficiente e ele sabia disso. Tal qual também sabia que, em algum momento, seu agente traria o sumiço repentino da modelo à tona.

Voltou-se para a tinta mais uma vez, a pasta agora, de aguada, passara a se tornar uma mistura muito mais pastosa do que gostaria, num tom estranho que era longe do comum. Estava estressado por conta da tinta que não misturava, a pintura que não dava certo e de seu gerente que não parava de falar sobre as faltas da modelo.

— Você sabe, certo, Baekhyun, que mesmo _você_ também está dando falta dela. Você, especialmente você, como pintor, precisa da modelo. — ralhou o agente, chamando sua atenção como faria com uma criança.

Dessa vez não sendo capaz de comprimir um bufo, Baekhyun largou o godê e o pincel, derrubando-os sobre o próprio colo.

Estava chegando ao seu limite, era estúpido que seu agente estivesse discutindo consigo por algo que sequer estava em seu controle. Quer dizer, sim, aquela mulher estranha havia deixado de aparecer e, sim, era óbvio que Baekhyun precisava dela, mas _o que_ poderia fazer?

— E o que você espera que eu faça, Sr. Lee? — Baekhyun perguntou, girando no banco em que estava sentado, virando-se até que estivesse de frente para o gerente.

À sua frente, o homem mais velho e muito mais franzino que si também bufou, igualmente irritado, enquanto coçava a acinzentada barba rala.

— Bem, Byun, como espera terminar o quadro sem a modelo? — o outro atirou de volta.

Haviam centenas de respostas mal criadas as quais Baekhyun poderia retornar, mas poupou-se daquilo. Seu gerente, o infeliz e reclamão Sr. Lee, já era um homem velho e seria perda de tempo discutir com ele sobre qualquer coisa que não envolvesse formas mais ágeis de ser produtivo.

No lugar disso, Baekhyun afastou o godê que estava sobre seu colo, colocando tanto a paleta de tinta quanto o pincel sujo sobre o chão. Afastou-os de seus pés, se levantando, não demorando em também tirar o avental manchado de tinta acrílica.

— O que está fazendo, Baekhyun? — à sua frente, seu agente o assistia embasbacado, enquanto o Byun fechava o notebook aberto e o enfiava, junto a seu telefone, em sua mochila.

— Chega de pintura por hoje, Sr. Lee. — respondeu o mais novo, colocando a mochila nas costas. 

— Baekhyun, acredito que você não tenha entendido muito bem nossa situação — seu gerente também se levantou, aproximando-se até que estivesse, mais uma vez, cara a cara com o Byun, dessa vez impedindo-o de que atravessasse a porta de saída do ateliê. — Estamos em cima do prazo. Essas telas precisam estar prontas em menos de um mês para serem enviadas para a galeria.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, revirou os olhos.

— Estou bem ciente disso — falou, firmando o aperto na alça da mochila. — Me deixe ir para casa, por favor, estou saco de cheio por hoje.

— Baekhyun, não seja um pirralho. Não se comporte como um. — repreendeu o mais velho — Estamos falando de trabalho.

— Sr. Lee — e o Byun suspirou, seus ombros doíam devido à tensão que sentia, um dos sinais de estresse. Nunca iria conseguir concluir uma tela naquelas condições, estava irritado demais para permitir que a criatividade fluísse. Um quadro produzido no estado em que estava não seria nada além de pura frustração. — Eu não consigo pintar assim. — Logo, bagunçou os cabelos antes de continuar — Além disso, preciso fazer outra coisa agora… — E, dando um passo para a direita, tentou passar pelo mais velho.

Como esperado, no entanto, o agente acompanhou seu passo, obstruindo seu caminho mesmo que fosse uma boa cabeça mais baixa que o pintor.

— Que outra coisa? — questionou, como se tivesse o direito de saber com o que o Byun estava perdendo o tempo senão produzindo quadros como uma máquina.

Aquilo, para Baekhyun, era o ápice do absurdo. Produzia pinturas porque amava, não para que suas obras fossem produtos nas mãos de comerciantes interesseiros como o agente que o acompanhava. Queria ir embora dali, fechar o ateliê e dissipar a mente. Talvez dar algumas voltas e esquecer, apenas por alguns dias, suas obrigações. Tudo poderia esperar; seu gerente, a exposição, até mesmo os clientes que contavam com sua presença na galeria.

Por breves segundos, Baekhyun chegou a sentir uma pequena inveja da estranha modelo e de seu sumiço. Era uma pena que ele não havia conversado com ela antes, gostaria de perguntar se quando ela desaparecesse, poderia ir junto.

Baekhyun mordeu os lábios, em um sinal de nervosismo. Permitiu que seus olhos passeassem pela pequena sala do ateliê, numa busca rápida de qualquer coisa que poderia lhe inspirar uma desculpa para ir embora dali e voltar apenas quando lhe desse vontade.

Voltou-se para os diversos tubos de tinta espalhados sobre a bancada, deslizando as vistas pela janela, encontrando os rascunhos dos quadros que havia espalhado por ali. Passou pelos cavaletes desmontados e as telas lacradas, prontas para serem enviadas para o organizador do evento, pousando, ao fim de tudo, na tela incompleta em que estava trabalhando há instantes atrás. Sorriu pequeno ao encontrar impresso no tecido do quadro, o rosto incompleto _dela._

Tinha a desculpa perfeita.

— Vou procurá-la, tudo bem? — falou, muito mais confiante do que esperava soar — A modelo que falta, talvez ela esteja doente e tenha deixado de vir. Mas ela ainda é necessária, certo? Vou encontrá-la.

Com muita satisfação, Baekhyun apreciou como havia sido capaz de calar seu agente, mesmo que por breves segundos, em um silêncio contemplativo. O mais velho parecia analisar, com exímio cuidado, as palavras do Byun.

Não trocaram palavras até que o agente se desse por satisfeito, assentindo para qualquer coisa que passara por sua cabeça.

— Entendo. — foi o que disse — E como você pretende encontrar ela?

Nesse momento, Baekhyun titubeou um pouco.

— Ela deixou um contato, não é? — devolveu com uma outra pergunta — Me passe o contato que ela deixou e vou procurar.

Desconfiado, o agente pareceu hesitar, não acreditando na súbita disposição de seu pintor e atual fonte de renda. Porém, acabou se rendendo depois que pareceram segundos em silêncio.

— Certo, Byun. — concordou, ainda que num resmungo, para o alívio de Baekhyun — Espere aqui. — instruiu o mais velho, antes de se afastar para um o outro cômodo do ateliê, um pequeno quarto que funcionava como escritório para ambos.

Quando retornou, carregava consigo um pequeno bloco de notas, o qual folheava com atenção. Passou por algumas folhas rabiscadas, parando ao encontrar as informações que desejava. Um endereço e um número, seguido por um rabisco em que se lia escrito _ela_.

Ela não havia se apresentado por seu próprio nome no momento em que se candidatou para o emprego, assim como não havia contado seu verdadeiro nome para Baekhyun durante o período em que trabalharam juntos. Tudo o que ela havia dito a eles no momento em que se conheceram era que podiam chamá-la como desejasse, que não se importava. Ao passo que, para Baekhyun, ela havia segregado que gostaria que ele fosse o mais impessoal possível.

Por isso, chamavam-a apenas por _ela_. Não por algum apelido que combinasse com sua personalidade ou rosto. Nada. Apenas chamavam-a por um pronome pessoal tosco e sem graça e que, até então, não havia gerado incômodo em nenhum deles. Não até o dia em que ela desapareceu e veio a percepção de que encontrar alguém que sequer sabia o nome era um trabalho que beirava o impossível.

— Esse é o endereço e o telefone que ela deixou — disse o agente, mostrando a folha rabiscada. Assentindo, Baekhyun pegou o celular no bolso da calça, fotografando o endereço fornecido. Quanto ao número, o Byun anotou na agenda do telefone — Me ligue amanhã. Com ou sem ela aqui, quero você aqui cedo para terminar essa tela.

E mais uma vez, o Byun assentiu, ainda que em um terrível contragosto.

— Certo, então eu estou indo. — anunciou, ajeitando a alça da mochila nas costas antes de devolver o celular para onde não deveria ter saído, em um dos bolsos, e sair sem se despedir, batendo a porta do ateliê.

[...]

Contrapondo tudo o que havia dito, assim que saiu do ateliê, Baekhyun entrou em seu próprio carro e pegou a estrada que o levaria para o pequeno apartamento em que morava, do outro lado da cidade. Havia ligado o aparelho de som, silenciado as chamadas do celular e abandonado a mochila que carregava no banco de trás, longe o bastante para que, preferencialmente, pudesse esquecê-la.

E quase o fez, distraindo-se com a música alta e o crepitar da chuva sobre o capô até que, de uma maneira não proposital, voltou a pensar sobre o sumiço súbito da estranha modelo.

Baekhyun não estava preocupado com ela, e sentia-se um pouco culpado por pensar daquela forma. Achava-a fascinante, gostava de pintar seu rosto e sentia que aquela modelo era perfeita para o que buscava em seu trabalho, mas seu desejo de encontrá-la novamente resumia-se a apenas isso.

Estava tão interessado por ela quanto seu agente era interessado por si, e reconhecer isso deixava-o enojado.

Perceber quão Baekhyun estava se assemelhando ao homem que tanto criticava foi o que bastou para que ele fosse tomado por náuseas. Desgostoso com os pensamentos que rondavam a própria mente, o artista encostou o carro, precisando de um momento para desligar o motor, encostar a cabeça contra o volante e respirar fundo. Para. então, chegar à conclusão de que, talvez, daquela vez, fosse necessário que ele cedesse.

[...]

Seguindo as instruções dadas no Google Maps do próprio celular, Baekhyun descobriu que o endereço — tal qual o telefone de contato deixado pela modelo — pertencia a um pequeno estabelecimento não muito longe de onde estava o ateliê. Uma das muitas franquias da rede Subway, escondida entre dois prédios comerciais no centro da cidade.

Estacionando entre as vagas da própria lanchonete, o artista plástico se dirigiu até o estabelecimento quase vazio, sendo recepcionado por uma placa de aberto 24h que irradiava, piscando em verde neon através das portas de vidros. Ao atravessá-las, o Byun pôde constatar que era o único cliente presente ao notar as mesas quase que completamente desocupadas.

Um dos funcionários, o atendente que trabalhava no caixa, forçou um sorriso receptivo ao encontrar o recém chegado.

— Boa noite. Seja bem-vindo, senhor, gostaria de fazer um pedido? — disse o caixa, sustentando a feição animada quando era óbvio, ao julgar pelos ombros caídos e olhos caídos, o quão cansado ele poderia estar.

Aproximando-se do balcão em que estava o funcionário, Baekhyun tirou dos próprios bolsos o celular e ali procurou a imagem do endereço deixado pela modelo, anotado porcamente nas letras quase ilegíveis de seu agente.

— Desculpe, — falou Baekhyun timidamente — Na verdade eu estou procurando alguém. — anunciou, mostrando a tela do celular para o caixa — Meu nome é Baekhyun, e estou procurando por uma mulher que trabalhava comigo. Ela deixou de ir ao trabalho há alguns dias e não nos comunicou, toda a informação que temos sobre ela foi o endereço e o número de telefone que, na verdade, pertencem a esse estabelecimento.

— Ela deixou como número de contato a Subway? — questionou o atendente com uma larga careta no rosto.

Assentindo, Baekhyun suspirou, compartilhando parte da estranheza do rapaz à sua frente.

— Seria uma coincidência? — franzindo os cenhos o caixa murmurou, os olhos voando lentamente para algo atrás de si, do outro lado do balcão, em um espaço que Baekhyun, de onde estava, junto às mesas da lanchonete, não era capaz enxergar.

— O que é uma coincidência? — Baekhyun quis saber, trazendo a atenção do caixa para si novamente.

Piscando, foi a vez do funcionário apresentar certa timidez, sorrindo sem graça ao passo que se debruçava sobre o balcão, aproximando o rosto do pintor. Nessa nova posição, Baekhyun finalmente foi capaz de distinguir o nome escrito no crachá do caixa — Oh Sehun, em letras gastas.

— Uma de nossas funcionárias também está desaparecida — anunciou Sehun, um brilho triste tomando seus olhos. — Policiais estiveram aqui perguntando sobre ela. O irmão dela também trabalha aqui, na verdade, estamos todos muito abalados com isso. A Park era praticamente da família.

— Park? — Baekhyun repetiu.

Park? Então esse era o nome dela? Aquele que ela nunca contou.

Foi a vez do caixa fazer que sim, balançando a cabeça com pesar.

— A mulher que estou procurando é alta e possui grandes olhos marrons, os cabelos dela são longos e escuros. Ela fala de um jeito manso e sério, e aparenta estar entre os 28 ou 30 anos de idade. — revelou o Byun, traçando uma imagem mental de tudo o que se lembrava do rosto que vinha pintando ao longo do último mês. Superficialmente, ele era capaz de lembrar quase tudo sobre ela. O formato de seu rosto, as cores que formavam o tom de marrom em seus olhos, cada sinal que pintava a pele de seu rosto. Detalhes agora supérfluos, e que só valiam de algo quando se tratava de suas pinturas. Nada que iria de fato ajudá-lo a encontrá-la de novo.

— Isso se parece com a Park. — foi a conclusão de Sehun, brincando com os dedos esguios sobre a superfície lisa do balcão. Por entre seus lábios, Baekhyun assistiu um suspiro triste escapar. — Ouça, eu gostaria de te ajudar, mas, infelizmente, não sei quase nada sobre ela. Trabalho com a Park há quase dois anos, mas, sabe, ela nunca foi de conversar muito sobre si mesma.

Oh, certamente Baekhyun já conhecia sobre a falta de comunicação da mulher. Por essas razão, acenando em compreensão, Baekhyun resumiu-se a balançar as mãos e devolver o celular ao bolso da jaqueta.

— Mas, sabe, se você realmente está atrás dela pode conversar com o irmão dela. Ele ainda está aqui. — Sehun continuou, oferecendo ajuda.

Ainda que não estivesse muito curioso sobre o paradeiro da mulher — sendo sincero, seu interesse em achá-la até então não ia muito além de um pesar na consciência que o acusava —, Baekhyun aceitou a ajuda, sob a desculpa de que já estava no estabelecimento de qualquer jeito, falar com uma ou duas pessoas a mais do que esperava não lhe tomaria muito o tempo.

Porém, não foi isso o que Sehun leu em suas ações, ao julgar como o outro pareceu se afastar carregando consigo uma expressão esperançosa. Ao sair, garantido que iria avisar ao irmão da Park sobre a presença de alguém que gostaria de conversar com ele, o caixa pediu que Baekhyun o esperasse no mesmo lugar, avisando que não demoraria em retornar.

Suas palavras se mostraram verdadeiras quando, após breves minutos sozinho com o outro único funcionário da lanchonete — uma garota de fones de ouvido que varria o chão e parecia sequer ter se dado conta do Byun ali —, Sehun retornou com uma expressão carregada em pesar.

— Ele está o esperando na sala dos funcionários. — e com isso, o rapaz indicou a única porta aos fundos, atrás do balcão do atendimento, a mesma por onde ele havia saído.

Ainda que houvesse notado a mudança na fisionomia do rapaz, o qual havia saído carregando esperança no olhar e retornou parecendo o mais triste dos homens, Baekhyun viu-se obrigado a reprimir a vontade que lhe veio de perguntar se estava tudo bem, temendo que, ao fazer isso, pudesse incomodar o caixa. Era inseguro nesse sentido, sempre optando pelo silêncio, com medo de que sua preocupação fosse lida como intrometimento.

Logo, reprimindo qualquer coisa que pudesse escapar de seus lábios, o artista agradeceu, seguindo pelo caminho que Sehun o orientou. Com o auxílio do atendente, Baekhyun passou pelo balcão, invadindo o espaço reservado apenas para funcionários — era o que dizia a placa presa à porta.

E foi somente ao atravessá-la, encontrando a minúscula saleta quase nua em móveis, que Baekhyun se deu conta de que se esqueceu completamente de perguntar o nome de quem estava procurando. Havia se esquecido do nome _de novo._

Ele grunhiu, pronto para dar meia-volta e retornar para onde estava Sehun quando um fungar chamou sua atenção. Ao olhar em volta, o pintor encontrou a fonte dos lamentos na presença de um homem sentado, curvado sobre os próprios joelhos ao passo que chorava em silêncio.

Chocado com a visão, o Byun pensou em voltar pelo mesmo caminho que o levou até ali, no entanto, parou no meio do caminho até a maçaneta ao se dar conta de que, talvez, o rapaz parado ali fosse exatamente quem ele estava procurando. Era pensando nisso que Baekhyun se convenceu a caminhar até onde o outro estava, sentando totalmente sem jeito ao seu lado no banco.

A madeira do banco gemeu com o peso novo, ecoando um rangido fraco que alcançou os ouvidos de ambos os rapazes presentes no cômodo. Foi o suficiente para alertar ao homem que chorava sobre o surgimento de Baekhyun ali.

Ao erguer lentamente o rosto inchado e ruborizado devido ao choro, e encarar, com os olhos grandes e escuros, o pintor, o tal irmão da modelo se viu incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação senão puro assombro, preso em um estado atônito, beirando o horror e a vergonha em ter sido flagrado aos prantos.

Por sua vez, ao devolver o olhar, Baekhyun se viu preso à feição do rapaz que era tão parecido com a modelo. Detentor dos mesmos olhos expressivos e traços fortes, prazerosos de ilustrar numa tela em tinta acrílica.

Ao perceber que o tal outro não iria falar qualquer coisa, Baekhyun foi o primeiro a se apresentar.

— Eu me chamo Baekhyun — disse ele, passando a repetir exatamente as mesmas palavras que havia dito antes à Sehun. — Estou procurando por uma mulher que trabalhava comigo. Ela deixou de frequentar o trabalho e não entrou em contato com ninguém, então eu vim aqui, porque tudo o que ela deixou conosco foi o endereço dessa lanchonete e o número do delivery daqui. Conversei com o caixa, Sehun, e ele me contou que você é o irmão dela. — falou tudo num fôlego só.

Processando a chuva de palavras do pintor, o irmão da modelo assentiu devagar, piscando num ritmo igualmente lento. Isso até, repentinamente, voltar a chorar.

Dessa vez, o rapaz — ainda estranho para o pintor — se debruça em um choro ainda mais estridente, trêmulo e escandaloso, aparentando sentir, de fato, _dor._ É triste e humilhante, e Baekhyun se viu sentindo-se de fato intrometido ao ver o outro, alguém que ele sequer conhecia, em um momento tão frágil e particular.

Ele não entendia aquela dor, mas podia imaginar. Também possuía um irmão, eram próximos, e caso o perdesse como o tal estranho havia perdido todo o contato com a própria irmã, Baekhyun também não sabia o que seria de si. Provavelmente choraria por horas e entraria em algum tipo de colapso mental.

Porém, ainda que tomado por profunda empatia, o pintor estava incapaz de prestar qualquer ajuda. Parte disso por acreditar que poderia incomodar o outro que já estava profundamente incomodado, e parte por literalmente não saber o que fazer. Nunca havia consolado ninguém e era péssimo nisso.

Optou, portanto, em esperar pacientemente até que o rapaz parasse de chorar.

Longos minutos se passaram, arrastando-se na linha do tempo, até que o choro se tornasse cada vez mais contido e o irmão da modelo aparentasse controle.

Pela visão periférica, um acanhado Baekhyun flagra o momento em que a respiração do outro passa para um movimento regular, acompanhado por um quase imperceptível aceno com a cabeça, fazendo que sim.

— Eu sei onde você quer chegar — a voz do irmão da modelo surgiu no cômodo, muito mais grave do que Baekhyun esperava escutar. — E eu agradeço por isso, mas assim como você, eu também não faço a menor ideia do que aconteceu ou de onde ela está.

Se esforçando o máximo possível para não ferir os sentimentos do rapaz, Baekhyun assentiu.

— Deve estar sendo horrível isso… Essa situação. — ele realmente se esforçou, mas, como poderia esperar, se saiu péssimo. Buscando se compor, o artista mordeu os lábios e respirou devagar. — Você... Qual o seu nome?

— Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Sou o irmão caçula dela. — foi a resposta do rapaz.

— Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Chanyeol, Sehun me contou que a polícia também está procurando por ela.

— Estão. — Chanyeol respirou fundo ao confirmar. — Mas não está surtindo muito efeito, eu dei queixa alguns dias depois que ela desapareceu, faz quase uma semana.

Baekhyun, mais uma vez, acenou brevemente, deixando claro ao Park que estava escutando apesar de seu silêncio e falta de tato.

— Como ela estava, digo, antes de desaparecer? Dizem que às vezes as pessoas dão sinais de que estão prontas para, você sabe. — quando Baekhyun falou, ele se sentiu ainda mais estúpido, não sabendo exatamente como formular a frase pronta em sua mente. Sentia-se mais do que sem jeito, possuía a sensação de que era completamente patético.

Esboçando um pequeno sorriso gentil, Chanyeol voltou os olhos para o artista, parecendo entender o que ele queria dizer por trás das palavras ainda que indelicadas. O irmão da modelo havia notado o movimento constante dos pés do pintor, que parecia ansioso, pisando duro por repetidas vezes. Ele estava nervoso, talvez ainda mais nervoso do que o próprio Park que não parava de chorar, e isso era algo estranho ao menos para Chanyeol. Afinal, por que ele parecia tão inquieto?

Não julgando a escolha de palavras do artista plástico, Chanyeol respondeu, enquanto trazia as longas pernas para cima do banco e abraçava os próprios joelhos:

— Estava tudo normal. Ela estava agindo normalmente, até que um dia saiu para trabalhar e nunca mais voltou. Não houve comportamento estranho, nem bilhete de despedida ou algum abraço diferente do que ela dava todos os dias. — informou, a voz abafada saindo por entre seus joelhos. — Ela simplesmente foi embora sem mais nem menos. — Chanyeol pareceu suspirar ainda mais alto do que das outras vezes. — Eu sinto tanta falta dela. — e estava pronto para desatar a chorar novamente.

Era fácil dizer quão instável estava o Park naquele instante. Todo seu corpo grande parecia frágil e trêmulo. Ele parecia em choque, ainda que estivesse se empenhando e muito para aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Sua irmã mais velha havia desaparecido e talvez ele nunca mais a visse de novo.

Assisti-lo daquele jeito fez algo com Baekhyun, o qual, apesar de não estar verdadeiramente tão disposto quanto gostaria em ajudá-lo, ficou ainda mais inquieto. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava intrigado com o sumiço da modelo, e seria uma mentira maior ainda caso negasse estar com pena de Chanyeol, o irmão caçula dela, que parecia estar inconsolável. Por essas razões, e Baekhyun jurava que era apenas por essas razões, que ele se mexeu no banco e juntou coragem para expulsar dos lábios as próximas palavras:

— Eu gostaria de ajudar. — ofereceu-se em um tom de voz tão baixo que seria um milagre caso o Park tivesse escutado.

Mas, ainda assim, ele o escutou.

As palavras, que voaram quase como um sussurro pelo cômodo, chamaram a atenção de Chanyeol, que afastou o rosto das pernas, folgando o abraço, inclinando-se até que pudesse voltar a encarar o pintor.

— O que disse?

— Eu gostaria de te ajudar a encontrá-la. — Baekhyun tentou novamente, dessa vez com um pouco mais de confiança.

Fungando e enxugando fracas lágrimas que surgiam em seus grandes olhos, Chanyeol negou sério.

— Eu agradeço. — disse. — Mas sequer a polícia foi de muita ajuda, acredito que não tem muito o que possamos fazer.

— Podemos procurá-la por nós mesmo. — insistia Baekhyun, com muito cuidado, não queria soar insistente demais para Chanyeol. — Isso se você quiser, claro. — completou rapidamente.

Levaram alguns instantes para Chanyeol se decidir em silêncio, durante segundos que, para Baekhyun, se arrastaram como horas. Por fim, o mais alto dentre eles assentiu sem dizer qualquer palavra.

Baekhyun sorriu pequeno ao vê-lo aceitar sua proposta, e Chanyeol o retribuiu, com o mesmo jeito.

— Vamos nos encontrar amanhã na delegacia em que você deu a queixa sobre o desaparecimento dela. — quando o Byun tornou a falar, ele já estava de pé, anotando o novo compromisso na agenda do celular. — Está tudo bem para você? — perguntou a Chanyeol, o qual fez que sim.

— Foi no 12º Posto Policial, o mais próximo daqui. — disse o Park. — Está tudo bem se nos encontrarmos depois do almoço? É o único horário que posso.

— Está tudo bem. — garantiu o pintor, finalmente guardando o celular, voltando a atenção para o mais alto. — Espero que possa te ajudar.

— Você está fazendo mais do que o necessário, muito obrigado por se preocupar com minha irmã. Até amanhã, Baekhyun.

Ao escutar as últimas palavras do Park, Baekhyun percebeu que era a hora dele também se despedir.

— Até amanhã, Chanyeol. — disse ele, por fim, antes de ir embora. Com a esperança de se reencontrarem no dia seguinte.

[...]

Assim como havia sido combinado, no dia seguinte Baekhyun pontualmente dirigiu até o posto policial. O pequeno prédio do distrito investigativo surgia no topo da colina, em uma das ruas mais íngremes de toda a cidade. Ainda que fosse um posto voltado apenas para relatar casos de desaparecimentos e para abrir investigações, era uma das delegacias mais movimentadas do bairro, o pintor quase não havia encontrado vaga livre no estacionamento.

Fiel ao que havia sido acertado entre os dois, o Byun logo encontrou Chanyeol o esperando na calçada, sentado no passeio enquanto brincava com o rasgo da calça jeans.

O mais alto não parecia ter notado a presença do artista, e Baekhyun aproveitou aqueles instantes para observá-lo em segredo. Ele já havia reparado antes em como Chanyeol possuía grandes semelhanças com a modelo, a pele quase no mesmo tom, a mesma cor de cabelos e olhos praticamente dos mesmos tamanhos. No entanto, agora com a luz do sol iluminando toda sua figura, Baekhyun podia enxergá-lo com mais clareza. Haviam pequenas diferenças entre os dois, algumas marcas na pele, a estrutura do rosto, entretanto, ambos possuíam em comum algo que Baekhyun não sabia explicar, mas que era bonito, belo na visão de alguém que apreciava transformar faces em pinturas.

Pintaria Chanyeol sem muita dificuldade, ele acreditava. Talvez, depois que tudo fosse resolvido, ele poderia oferecer uma vaga de emprego para o outro. Soaria muito estranho se pedisse que o Park posasse para si?

Parecendo ter escutado seu pensamento, o mais alto ergueu os olhos, abandonando os fios soltos da roupa, encontrando o artista plástico. Ambos sorriram brevemente, em um cumprimento mudo.

— Está pronto? — ao caminhar na direção do Park, Baekhyun foi recepcionado por sua voz. Em resposta, o Byun assentiu, e sem falar quaisquer outras coisas, ambos seguiram para dentro da delegacia.

Surpreendentemente o posto policial estava muito menos agitado do que o artista plástico julgou quando viu o estacionamento lotado de veículos. Se não fosse pelos policiais transitando pelo posto, alguns a trabalho carregando pastas cheias de informações e outros levando nas mãos as marmitas com o resto de suas refeições, poderiam dizer que praticamente não existia movimento.

— A quem devemos procurar? — Baekhyun perguntou, voltando toda sua atenção para o outro rapaz de pé ao seu lado.

Ele observou o Park passar a mão pela aba do boné que lhe protegia a cabeça e escondia os cabelos escuros, os olhos sérios passeando pelos rostos dos policiais até encontrar o que procurava, uma luz de reconhecimento brilhando em seu rosto.

Erguendo uma mão, ele apontou para um dos investigadores, um homem baixo de óculos e suspensórios sentado numa mesa do outro lado da sala.

— Aquele foi o investigador que ficou responsável pelo caso do desaparecimento da minha irmã. — ele explicou, liderando o caminho até o policial.

Baekhyun o seguiu de perto, puxando uma cadeira para si assim que alcançaram a mesa em que estava o investigador. O homem parecia pronto para reclamar diante da atitude do pintor, mas parou ao avistar Chanyeol de pé sorrindo ao seu lado. Quase que imediatamente, o policial também sorriu, levantando-se para abraçar o Park.

— Chanyeol, como você está? — ele parecia contente em vê-lo.

— Se eu for sincero, você sabe que não darei a melhor das respostas. — Chanyeol admitiu assim que se afastaram, o sorriso quase escapando de seus lábios. Era compreensível, claro. Ela ainda não havia sido encontrada.

— Claro, claro. — falou, voltando a se sentar. — Sente-se, por favor. É sempre um prazer revê-lo.

— Não, tudo bem. — o Park balançou a cabeça, negando. — Seremos breve. — anunciou, parecendo só então lembrar-se da presença do pintor ao seu lado. — Aliás, esse é o Baekhyun. — o apresentou.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Baekhyun, sou o investigador Kim Minseok. — com isso, o policial estendeu a mão. Baekhyun a apertou, cumprimentando-o com um sorriso tímido. — Imagino o porquê da visita de vocês. — ele continuou, recebendo um aceno da parte do mais alto. — Infelizmente não há muitas novidades sobre o caso, Chanyeol, eu sinto muito.

— Policial Kim, já faz quase uma semana. — Chanyeol lamentou.

E Minseok teve de fechar os olhos ao concordar, porque, sim, ele sabia que já iria completar uma semana. Tempo valioso que poderia significar a vida da vítima desaparecida. Minseok reconhecia que, como investigador, era sua obrigação solucionar aquele caso. Mas o que poderia fazer? Estava com as mãos praticamente atadas. Tudo o que sabiam sobre o sumiço da irmã mais velha de Chanyeol era vago, não encontraram nada que pudesse ajudá-los nas investigações, e foi isso o que o Kim contou para Chanyeol e Baekhyun.

— As informações que temos são inconclusivas, Chanyeol, eu realmente sinto muito. Ninguém que tenha a visto, nada comprado ou levado sob seu nome, para falar a verdade, sequer haviam bens sob o nome dela. Além disso, ninguém a conhecia além de você e os funcionários daquela Subway em que ela trabalhava. Chegamos a fazer algumas perguntas a ele, aliás, mas ninguém soube de nada. — e ele respirou bem fundo, sua atenção agora dividida entre ambos os rapazes à sua frente. — As poucas evidências que temos indica que ela foi embora, e não que desapareceu ou foi raptada, você entende isso?

Baekhyun entendia isso; Chanyeol, por sua vez, não.

— Ela _jamais_ faria isso. — declarou o irmão da modelo, com tanta convicção e tanta certeza que Baekhyun sentiu-se inclinado a concordar.

— Chanyeol… — lamentou o policial.

— Policial Kim — o Park retornou com o mesmo tom de voz cansado. — Eu sei que o senhor é um grande investigador e sei que está se esforçando para encontrá-la, mas eu conheço a minha irmã. A conheço desde que nasci, ela jamais iria embora, não assim sem mais nem menos, sem se despedir.

— Chanyeol, fizemos uma busca até pelas câmeras de vídeo instaladas pela rua e não encontramos nada que dê alguma pista sobre o paradeiro dela. — Minseok prosseguiu a voz tomando um tom suave, quase suplicando com gentileza para que o Park o escutasse. — Não estou afirmando que ela fugiu ou que foi embora porque quis, o que eu quero dizer, garoto, é que você terá de ter paciência. — e então seus olhos caíram sobre Baekhyun — Vocês dois.

Chanyeol se calou. Ele não chorou daquela vez, mas era evidente ao ver seu rosto ruborizado que ele estava fazendo muito empenho para não se desfazer ali. Baekhyun e o policial podiam enxergar.

— Não vamos desistir e vocês também não devem. — Minseok os consolou.

Houve uma necessidade de que o investigador o tocasse, para tornar suas palavras mais reais ao Park, passando a mensagem implícita de que tudo ficaria bem ainda que o presente parecesse tão obscuro.

E Baekhyun invejou aquele policial.

Ao sair do posto policial, ambos os rapazes sustentavam no rosto expressões de pura desolação. Por mais que tentasse afastar o pensamento traiçoeiro de que se nem mesmo a força policial havia sido capaz de encontrar pistas sobre a modelo, ele e Chanyeol seriam completamente ineficazes em solucionar o desaparecimento, a ideia havia sido cravada em sua mente, custando para sair, desanimando-o até o último fio de cabelo.

O mais alto, de pé dando costas para a delegacia, não parecia estar em um estado muito melhor. 

— Vai ser difícil. — Baekhyun murmurou para ninguém em especial, sentando-se na calçada.

Mas Chanyeol, em seu estado de fragilidade emocional, interpretou tudo errado. Direcionando um olhar irritado para o pintor sentado sobre o chão, o Park, acreditando que o murmúrio de Baekhyun tenha sido dirigido a si, devolveu:

— Mas eu não vou desistir. — e, simplesmente, partiu, pisando fundo, deixando um Baekhyun no mais completo estado de choque.

Sem ter trocado quaisquer cumprimentos, o artista plástico assistiu Chanyeol simplesmente ir embora. Deixando-o ali, sozinho.

[...]

Baekhyun não estava satisfeito em como aquela pintura estava ficando. Havia algo errado, e ele não saberia dizer se o problema era o tom de vermelho que usou ou as cerdas dos pincéis que escolheu — usava os de pontas macia, mas sentia que talvez devesse ter optado pelos de cerdas mais duras. Ou talvez fosse seu cavalete que parecia meio torto, ou a tela que havia escolhido. Não sabia. Poderia ser tudo ou qualquer coisa. Simplesmente não estava satisfeito e, pior ainda, estava ficando estressado.

Desde o dia em que esteve na delegacia junto ao irmão da modelo desaparecida, Baekhyun estava passando por um período de extremo desconforto. Quando retornou ao ateliê e contou ao agente que trabalhava consigo os resultados de sua busca — inconclusivo, usando as palavras do policial Kim —, houve ainda mais cobrança na produção de suas pinturas, como se uma quantidade maior de telas pintadas pudesse, de algum jeito, compensar o fato da principal modelo não estar presente.

Acontecia, porém, que sem a modelo Baekhyun não conseguiria terminar. Era o rosto dela que o Byun ilustrava com tinta acrílica, e sem a sua referência, era difícil ser fiel. Mesmo que possuísse algumas fotos dela, não era a mesma coisa. Além disso, junto à falta que ela fazia e o choque de ter sido completamente abandonado pelo irmão dela na delegacia Baekhyun, foi amaldiçoado por um terrível bloqueio criativo do qual parecia não sair há uma semana.

Não tinha vontade de pintar, não com a mente nublada por curiosidade em relação à modelo e agora também seu irmão. Baekhyun havia ficado chateado, ele não iria admitir a ninguém, nem a si mesmo, mas meio que o artista plástico sabia que havia ficado chateado. Chanyeol fora embora de cara feia, ressentido com Baekhyun por algo que ele _nem havia feito._ O pintor havia até se oferecido para acompanhá-lo até a delegacia, ele tinha se oferecido para ajudar o Park e era assim que o outro o retribuía!

Irritado, Baekhyun colocou os pincéis usados dentro do pote de água, limpando as cerdas da tinta. Com um bufo, ele guiou as mãos agora vazias aos cabelos, puxando-os, ignorando deliberadamente o aparelho celular que havia começado a vibrar ao seu lado.

Era, no mínimo, revoltante e injusto. Mal conhecia Park Chanyeol, não tinha direito de estar aborrecido, mas estava. Baekhyun havia até se preocupado com o mais alto durante os primeiros dias, perguntando-se como estava a busca e se o Park precisaria de sua ajuda.

Pois, agora queria que ele se fodesse! Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, também queria saber o que havia acontecido durante aquela semana na qual nunca mais o viu. Era confuso. Sua mente estava uma bagunça.

E sua exposição estava ficando cada vez mais perto.

Lançando um olhar através da grande janela de vidro que apresentava ao interior do ateliê o movimento contínuo da calçada, Baekhyun bufou uma segunda vez, sentindo-se cansado. Só então dando-se conta de como havia escurecido, a noite havia caído e ele ainda estava desenhando qualquer coisa sem sentindo na tela.

Coincidentemente, quase no mesmo instante, o pintor percebeu o visor aceso do celular. Ao se inclinar para ver quem estava ligando, Baekhyun encontrou o nome de seu agente, o que o fez desligar o celular imediatamente. De todas as pessoas, ele era a última que o Byun gostaria de escutar.

Lembrar da existência de seu agente, no entanto, foi o que levou Baekhyun a sair do estado de apatia que havia criado. Saindo de onde estava no ateliê, o pintor desmontou o cavalete, lavou os pincéis e guardou a tela em que trabalhava. E, sem muito prolongar o tempo ali, saiu do estúdio.

Baekhyun precisava pensar, por isso, ao invés de pegar o carro para dirigir até em casa, o pintor optou por fazer uma caminhada pela vizinhança. Ventava frio, e as nuvens escuras que se agregavam no céu davam a sugestão de que choveria mais tarde.

A avenida em que ficava o ateliê era composta por ruas tranquilas em um bairro comercial, o fluxo contínuo de pessoas era formado quase unicamente por pais acompanhados por suas crianças ou trabalhadores em pausas no trabalho, visto que, aquela região era cheia de cafeterias. A calmaria das ruas era um convite para caminhar por elas sempre que se sentisse agitado, e Baekhyun não poderia ser mais grato.

Quando o vento se tornou mais agressivo e as pessoas transitando pela calçada se tornaram ainda mais escassas, o artista plástico notou algo no chão, praticamente voando em sua direção.

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou, se agachando, capturando entre os dedos o que parecia um panfleto. Impresso no papel, era possível ver uma fotografia da modelo, um número de celular, o mesmo endereço da lanchonete em que Baekhyun havia encontrado o irmão dela e o nome do tal irmão, fonte da maior angústia do pintor nos últimos dias, Park Chanyeol.

Piscando, e tomado por curiosidade, o Byun olhou ao redor, procurando de onde aquele panfleto poderia ter saído. Ao não encontrar, ele decidiu seguir pelo caminho em que vinha o vento.

Foi assim que ele encontrou Park Chanyeol mais uma vez.

De pé, no frio, Chanyeol estava sozinho do outro lado da avenida, distribuindo panfletos estampados com o nome da irmã. Quase não havia pessoas naquele sentido da calçada, mas tal detalhe não parecia desanimá-lo, ao julgar quão ávido estava o Park em distribuir os folhetos.

Vê-lo ali fez algo com Baekhyun, o qual obedecendo um impulso que nem sabia possuir, pegou-se atravessando a rua que os separava, aproximando-se de onde estava o mais alto.

Tão rápido quanto, o Byun reconheceu Chanyeol, porém, o irmão da modelo também o reconheceu, percebendo seu rosto ruborizado pelo frio no instante em que Baekhyun alcançou a mesma calçada que ele. Aparentemente igualmente chateado com o pintor, o Park se afastou do outro, mantendo distância.

Mesmo sabendo que não era bem-vindo, Baekhyun não quis sair. Ele estava curioso, agora não somente por conta da modelo, mas também por seu irmão. Por essa razão, contrariando qualquer senso comum, o pintor pacientemente se sentou na calçada, respeitando a distância instituída pelo Park, mas não se colocando mais longe do que isso. Ali ele ficou e esperou.

Logo, os minutos se arrastaram, o frio os torturando, castigando-os ao passo que também aguardava com expectativa para saber qual dos dois seria o primeiro a partir o véu silencioso que os tomava.

Surpreendentemente, aquele que falou primeiro foi Chanyeol.

— O que você está fazendo? — ele atirou duro e ríspido, suas palavras soando como um trovão em meio a ventania.

Baekhyun imediatamente sentiu-se na defensiva, tenso, mas se tranquilizou antes de responder. Chanyeol estava nervoso, muito mais do que ele, e retrucá-lo com rispidez não os ajudaria. O Park não precisava de mais uma agressão, bastava a irmã desaparecida.

— O que _você_ está fazendo? — no lugar disso, o artista replicou a mesma pergunta em um tom muito mais gentil.

Reparando que o Byun realmente esperava por uma resposta de sua parte, Chanyeol respondeu com certa relutância:

— Procurando minha irmã. — e, ao falar, ele não olhou para Baekhyun, voltando-se completamente para os panfletos em mão.

Ele parecia tão pequeno. O Byun nunca havia percebido até aquele instante o quão pequeno Chanyeol parecia envolvido em seu casaco de inverno, gorro na cabeça, luvas e apenas o rosto carrancudo exposto ao tempo. Nem o próprio artista estava tão bem agasalhado.

Chanyeol poderia intimidar com sua altura e a voz grave, mas seu rosto, numa expressão tão triste, expressava seu verdadeiro interior — uma pessoa perdida, tomada por abatimento e frustração.

— Me dê alguns panfletos, me deixe te ajudar. — Baekhyun pediu, colocando-se de pé, e, ao não obter qualquer reação da parte do outro, o artista, sem pedir permissão, capturou alguns folhetos da pilha que estava no chão e atravessou a rua, passando a distribuir na calçada oposta.

Fingindo não lhe dar atenção, Chanyeol não pôde evitar lançar alguns olhares curiosos na direção do Byun, sutilmente espiando sua figura quase nua para o frio que fazia. Afinal, qual era a daquele cara? Por que ele estava ali, ajudando-o? Chanyeol não queria acreditar no artista, não pela segunda vez. Ele já havia acreditado nele antes, e a sensação de traição que lhe sobreveio quando escutou o tom de desistência na voz de Baekhyun ao sair da delegacia fora de cortar esperanças.

Park Chanyeol era ingênuo, sua irmã o alertava sobre isso por milhares de vezes, e era verdade. Ele confiava facilmente em qualquer um e se empenhava ao máximo para esquecer os problemas relacionados a outras pessoas, tudo para ter um convívio tranquilo com os outros.

Ele não queria ter de se decepcionar novamente, mas ele era Park Chanyeol e exigir aquilo de si mesmo era como protelar o inevitável. Baekhyun estava sendo muito legal com ele, e o mais alto já estava se arrependendo de ter sido tão agressivo.

O pensamento o atingiu no segundo em que as primeiras gotas de chuva partiram do céu, imergindo a rua em uma garoa suave. Do outro lado, Baekhyun protegia os panfletos que ficaram consigo, abraçando-os contra a jaqueta jeans que vestia. Ele olhou para Chanyeol, hesitando se aproximar, e, no momento em que aconteceu, o Park reconhece que, sim, não há como adiar o que é inevitável. Ele já estava se sentindo culpado por ter afastado o pintor com tanta grosseria.

Respirando fundo, foi o Park quem atravessou a rua, após ter o cuidado de olhar os dois lados da avenida para checar o fluxo de carros, e encontrou-se com o mais baixo na calçada.

Igualmente, também foi ele o primeiro a falar:

— Obrigado. — agradeceu, a voz tão baixa e tão tímida que se os chuviscos se tornassem uma chuva mais pesada, seria impossível que Baekhyun o escutasse — Também quero pedir desculpas, por… Sabe… Ter sido ríspido, você não merecia isso. — estava mortalmente envergonhado.

E Baekhyun havia notado, não evitando encarar as orelhas e as bochechas ruborizadas do outro. O Byun sabia que estava frio — afinal, suas próprias orelhas e bochechas desprotegidas do vento deveriam estar ainda mais ruborizadas —, mas toda a expressão gravada no rosto do irmão da modelo praticamente gritava o quão acanhado ele estava.

Sentindo pena e querendo poupar Chanyeol, o artista plástico logo o tranquilizou:

— Está tudo bem. — disse, devolvendo os panfletos que estavam em suas mãos.

Entretanto, ainda se sentindo profundamente culpado, o Park não se sentiu satisfeito.

Ao olhar um pouco em volta, procurando por um lugar para se abrigar da chuva que se tornaria mais forte, Chanyeol teve uma ideia e sorriu.

— Gostaria de conversar? — ele perguntou com sinceridade, tornando a atenção para Baekhyun.

Por sua vez, o Byun assentiu ansioso, afastando a franja molhados do rosto.

Com isso, Baekhyun assistiu um sorriso ainda maior surgir no rosto do Park, o qual liderou o caminho até que entrassem em uma pequena cafeteria naquela mesma rua. Não era nada muito extravagante, mas quente e confortável o suficiente para que pudessem conversar e esperar a chuva cair por completa.

Ao ser conduzido até uma mesa próxima à janela, Chanyeol pediu um xícara de café preto para ambos, explicando envergonhadamente que era tudo o que podia pagar até o momento. Baekhyun não reclamou, para falar a verdade, ele não poderia estar mais contente pela simples presença do Park junto a si.

— Certo, eu acredito que te devo desculpas também — assim que se sentou, Baekhyun retomou a conversa — Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu no dia em que encontramos o policial Kim, mas eu acredito que algo que eu tenha dito possa ter te machucado e eu sinto muito por isso.

Chanyeol riu sem graça.

— Está tudo bem, acredito que foi mais culpa minha do que sua na verdade.

— Então estamos bem? — Baekhyun quis saber, enrolando as mãos na xícara de café fumegante, aquecendo sua pele.

O mais alto, sentado à sua frente, fez que sim.

— Isso é bom. — foi o Byun quem murmurou, permitindo-se beber um gole do café. Chanyeol o imitou, tirando o gorro que escondia os cabelos.

O Park possuía um corte engraçado. Agora que via de perto, Baekhyun podia apreciar com mais clareza os cabelos curtíssimos e a franja bem aparada que mal alcançava as sobrancelhas escuras. Era bonito, muito bonito. Dava ao outro uma certa suavidade na aparência, um ar infantil que combinava com sua personalidade e os olhos brilhantes.

— Meu rosto está sujo? — de repente, o irmão da modelo perguntou, as orelhas tornando ao mesmo tom de vermelho de antes. Baekhyun, como um artista visual, apreciou a composição.

— Não, está tudo na mais perfeita ordem. — replicou o pintor, acompanhado por uma breve risadinha, logo tomando mais um pouco do café escuro. — Aliás, como anda a busca? Alguma pista da sua irmã?

Abatido, Chanyeol negou.

— Não anda muito bem — ele admitiu. — Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças. — e apontou para os panfletos empilhados sobre a mesa.

Voltando-se para eles, Baekhyun os observou com cuidado, trazendo uma folha para si.

Do lado de fora, a chuva pareceu finalmente correr, enviando pingos contra a janela. Através do vidro era possível distinguir as poucas pessoas que restaram na rua correndo pelo passeio, procurando abrigo.

— Esse numero de celular é o seu? — o artista indagou, indicando o conjunto de números impressos no rodapé da página. Seguindo com o olhar até onde o Byun apontava, Chanyeol assentiu. Logo, Baekhyun continuou: — Posso salvar o contato?

— Claro — respondeu o outro acompanhado por um franzir de cenho — Mas por que você faria isso?

— Para manter contato, claro. — Baekhyun replicou como se fosse óbvio — Além disso, eu ainda quero te ajudar. Você parece um cara legal e eu também conhecia sua irmã, trabalhávamos juntos e, mesmo que não conversássemos muito, eu gostava dela, também quero encontrá-la. — ao fim da frase, sua voz tomou um timbre tímido ao ter de admitir.

— Vocês se davam bem? — Chanyeol não pôde evitar querer saber.

O Byun, por sua vez, quis rir. Não diria que se davam bem, mas também não tinham apatia um pelo outro. A modelo dificilmente falava algo, e Baekhyun era interessado por ela de uma forma nem um pouco romântica, mas era interessado.

— Sim, mas do jeito dela. — por fim, ele optou pela sinceridade, o que pareceu ser o bastante ao julgar em como Chanyeol gargalhou, verdadeiramente contente com o que escutou.

— Sim, ela tinha um jeito único de lidar com as coisas. — concordou o Park, brincando com a própria xícara de café. Já sentia a garganta se fechar mais uma vez, com saudade. — Fico feliz que você tenha se oferecido, toda a ajuda é mais do que bem-vinda.

Sustentando um outro sorriso tímido, Baekhyun fez que sim, sentindo-se ainda mais aquecido do que quando bebericava o café.

Nos instantes seguintes, ambos os rapazes caíram numa conversa fácil, falando sobre tudo e sobre nada. Enquanto a chuva não cessava, ambos encontraram abrigo na cafeteria e um no outro. Em dado momento, o artista plástico deu a sugestão de que deveriam tentar refazer o dia da modelo, ao que Chanyeol, sem muitas ideias, aceitou.

Quando a chuva finalmente passou e o café acabou, era tarde da noite. Após um despedida confusa, entre apertos de mãos — uma mão estendida da parte de Baekhyun — e abraços — esse foi Chanyeol —, eles prometeram se encontrar novamente no dia seguinte. E assim fariam, em busca dela.

> **PARTE II:** A busca por mim

**— Qual era o nome dela?**

Era horário do almoço quando Baekhyun abandonou o ateliê e escapuliu antes mesmo que seu agente pudesse dar sua falta. Chanyeol estudava pelo período da manhã e trabalhava à noite, de maneira que o único período em que ele podia se encontrar com o Byun sempre seria do horário de almoço até um pouco antes do pôr do sol, ele havia explicado ao artista na noite anterior enquanto trocavam mensagens e enviara o endereço de sua casa para Baekhyun.

Acatando a sugestão do pintor, Chanyeol e Baekhyun decidiram que iniciariam a busca pela modelo refazendo toda a rotina da mulher. Acreditavam que dessa forma poderiam encontrar algo que passou pela polícia, talvez alguém com quem a modelo tivesse conversado ou algo que ela tinha visto. Eles não sabiam, mas tinham esperanças.

Seguindo as instruções do GPS, Baekhyun encontrou o complexo de apartamentos em que morava a modelo e o irmão. Chanyeol já o esperava do lado de fora, e sorriu em reconhecimento ao notá-lo no volante.

E, por alguma razão que fugia do conhecimento de Baekhyun, ao sair do carro e encontrar o Park em toda sua glória alta, covinha na bochecha e sorriso afetuoso, ao invés de um cumprimento, tudo o que ele pôde esboçar foi um repentino e confuso “Qual era o nome dela?”.

A pergunta abrupta pegou tanto o Byun quanto o Park completamente desprevenidos, deixando um Baekhyun avermelhado pela ligeira grosseria e um Chanyeol preso entre o choque e a diversão.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? — no fim, o mais alto se rendeu a diversão, rindo alto.

Baekhyun, que ainda se sentia envergonhado, tentou desconversar, mas ao perceber como Chanyeol parecia realmente interessado, explicou:

— Eu trabalhei com sua irmã, como você sabe, mas ela nunca me contou o nome dela. E eu confesso que também nunca perguntei. Agora me arrependo um pouco disso.

— Então você espera que eu te conte o nome dela? — Chanyeol replicou, liderando o caminho na direção do complexo. Por cima do ombro ele pôde ver o mais baixo assentir, e isso o fez rir mais baixo. Aquele tipo de coisa, deixar plantada esse tipo de mistério, era algo característico de sua irmã — Não posso te contar.

— Por que não? — Baekhyun quis saber quando alcançaram as escadarias, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor vazio e pouco iluminado. Não era um edifício muito bonito, não possuía um elevador nem portaria, apenas uma longa escadaria que levava aos andares dos apartamentos.

— Se ela quisesse te contar, ela já teria dito, Baekhyun. — era uma das primeiras vezes em que Chanyeol disse o nome do pintor, e o Byun não pôde deixar de notar, concluindo que seu nome na voz na grave do Park era muito agradável — Ela não contava o próprio nome para muitas pessoas. Espero que entenda.

O Byun não entendia, mas não insistiu no assunto.

— Chegamos. — de repente, dando fim àquela conversa, Chanyeol anunciou.

O interior do apartamento não era muito diferente do design do prédio. Era pequeno compacto, mas estranhamente familiar. Possuía poucos cômodos. A sala, a cozinha, a lavanderia e o que parecia um quarto particular eram condensados em um único cômodo, cada função da sala designada por algum móvel: a televisão na parede delimitava até onde ia a sala de estar, ao passo que o fogão e a pequena geladeira atrás do balcão mostravam onde deveria ser uma cozinha; uma pequena máquina de lavar ao lado da geladeira identificava a lavanderia e o sofá-cama aberto no centro de tudo revelava a função de quarto.

Tudo parecia muito limpo e organizado, repletos de porta-retratos com fotos do Park e sua irmã. Algumas fotografias da formatura, em parques, nos feriados. Baekhyun notou como em todas havia apenas eles dois, nada de fotos com os pais, avós ou primos.

— Vocês pareciam muito próximos. — ele não pôde evitar comentar, o esboço de um sorriso no rosto, devolvendo o porta-retrato para seu lugar no pequeno balcão.

Retribuindo o sorriso, Chanyeol assentiu, guiando Baekhyun aos outros dois únicos cômodos.

Em cada lado de um minúsculo corredor em que mal cabia os dois homens, duas portas de madeira se apresentavam. Ao abrir a primeira, Chanyeol mostrou o banheiro, igualmente brilhante de tão limpo. E quando Baekhyun comentou sobre tal detalhe em toda a casa, o Park não pôde deixar de rir baixo e envergonhado, respondendo-o em uma voz melada em certa melancolia.

— Deixei toda a bagunça para o último quarto. — disse, e se apressaram para a porta do outro lado do corredor.

Havia roupa espalhada por toda cama, tal detalhe, em meio a tanta desordem, foi o que chamou a atenção do artista primeiro. Existiam calças jeans jogadas sobre o abajur, camisetas jogadas no chão e roupas íntimas — aquilo era uma calçinha e um sutiã? — na maçaneta da porta. Era um caos, parecia que alguém havia levado um vendaval para aquele único cômodo que se destoava tanto de toda a casa.

— Era o quarto da minha irmã — Chanyeol explicou — Está assim desde que ela desapareceu, eu não tive coragem de arrumar.

Baekhyun murmurou em compreensão, não desviando os olhos da bagunça.

— Ela sempre foi assim? — ele quis saber após alguns instantes em silêncio, voltando-se para o Park.

— Bagunceira, você quer dizer? — o mais alto cruzou os braços, e Baekhyun assentiu. — Sempre. — confirmou. — Desde que éramos adolescentes, ela dizia se encontrar nessa bagunça. Eu nunca entendi, mas também não mexia no que pertencia a ela.

— Foi muito gentil da sua parte. — o Byun comentou, e Chanyeol tornou a sorrir em agradecimento. — Vamos começar por aqui então?

Pouco tempo depois, estavam os dois rapazes sentados sobre o chão, revirando todas as gavetas da modelo, à procura de algo que possa ter desaparecido junto à ela e que desse uma pista de para onde ela poderia ter ido — caso a teoria do policial Kim estivesse certa e o desaparecimento tenha sido, na verdade, uma fuga.

Não houve conversa enquanto Baekhyun abria as bolsas esquecidas sobre o guarda-roupa, ou sorrisos quando Chanyeol encontrou o intocado kit de maquiagem da irmã. Toda a roupa da modelo ainda estava guardada: tênis de corrida ainda nas caixas de sapato, nenhum par de calcinha e sutiã havia desaparecido senão o que a irmã do Park usava no dia em que sumiu. Apenas pertencentes como carteira, chave e uma garrafa d’água não estavam no quarto, os únicos itens levados por ela.

Pouco depois, eles retornaram para a sala de estar.

— Você se lembra o que ela vestia quando saiu? — Baekhyun perguntou, sentando-se sobre o sofá-cama aberto, um bloco de notas na mão.

Servindo um copo d’água para si mesmo, Chanyeol se debruçou no balcão, pensativo enquanto respondia:

— Era muito cedo, pela manhã. Não lembro com muitos detalhes. — murmurou.

— Não precisa ter muitos detalhes, basta ser… Alguma coisa. Você se lembra se era um vestido ou uma blusa, ou talvez um moletom? Precisamos de pistas assim, se ela não levou nada então é possível que ela ainda esteja com as mesmas roupas que usou quando saiu. Ou, ao menos nos primeiros dias, ela ainda vestia a mesma roupa. — o pintor insistiu, explicando com paciência.

Com isso, Chanyeol ficou ainda mais pensativo, apertando os olhos para se lembrar. Alguns segundos silenciosos se estenderam até que o Park esbugalhasse os lábios, parecendo ter levado um choque.

— Era um moletom! — ele exclamou com empolgação. — Preto, e era um dos meus, ficava bem grande nela. Ela também levou uma mochila, também preta e que também era minha.

Assentindo, Baekhyun rapidamente escreveu as informações no papel, num rabisco rápido e nem um pouco caprichoso.

— O cabelo dela, como estava? Você lembra?

— Preso. — respondeu o outro. — Naquele penteado que as garotas fazem, amarrando no alto, eu não sei o nome. Mas estava completamente preso — e para ilustrar, ele levou as mãos ao próprio cabelo, simulando todos os fios amarrados em um único tufo. — Era assim e as pontas eram soltas, não era um coque.

Para sua sorte, o Byun havia entendido a péssima explicação, e rindo, ele escreveu _“rabo de cavalo.”_

— Ela não usava tênis, então não parecia que estava indo para algum lugar muito longe. — Chanyeol tornou a falar, sentando-se no sofá-cama junto ao artista plástico.

— Como era ela durante os dias? — o mais baixo voltou-se para o Park. — O que ela fazia?

Mais uma vez, Chanyeol teve de pensar bastante para que conseguisse responder.

— Ela acordava cedo todos os dias. — começou. — Escovava os dentes, e me acordava quando vinha para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã — sem que percebesse, ele começou a sorrir conforme recordava. — Eu lavava os pratos do jantar da noite anterior enquanto ela cozinhava no fogão, nossos dias começavam assim. Então ela iria me perguntar sobre meu dia, sobre como eu estava, o que eu gostava e o que eu queria. Ela sorria muito. E sempre parecia tão interessada com tudo sobre mim, até as coisas mais sem graças como a faculdade, por exemplo — e de repente sua voz passou se tornou embargado, parecendo ser tomado por um terrível reconhecimento. — E eu nunca retribui esse tipo de interesse por ela… Eu fui um irmão tão ruim.

— Chanyeol, isso não é verdade. — Baekhyun tentou, mas o outro não permitiu que terminasse, logo o interrompendo. Entretanto, Chanyeol não o afastou quando o Byun se aproximou, passando um dos braços por seu ombro, abraçando-o e consolando-o.

— É a verdade, sim, Baekhyun. — quando ele tornou a falar, a voz lutando contra as lágrimas que queriam escorrer, percebeu que chovia do lado de fora. Estava chovendo durante toda a semana. — Eu nunca percebi nada sobre ela, minha irmã sempre pareceu tão forte e tão auto suficiente, Baekhyun. Acho que nunca passou pela minha cabeça que em algum momento ela precisaria de algum conforto meu, porque eu sempre pensei que ela sempre podia fazer tudo sozinha. Eu fui tão injusto com ela. Você… — titubeou. — Eu não sei se você entenderia.

Mas o Byun entendia. Sentindo-se tomado por culpa, Baekhyun viu-se forçado a abaixar a cabeça e esconder seu rosto do Park ao perceber que ele também compartilhava das suas crenças. Assim como Chanyeol, durante muito tempo, o pintor também pensava na modelo como uma mulher tomada por pura força e que não precisava de ninguém. Nunca havia passado por sua mente enganosa que, assim como ele, a modelo também possuía conflitos. Ela também chorava, se sentia sozinha e triste. Baekhyun achava que a conhecia por pensar transmitir suas expressões e sentimentos para um quadro, ele acreditava que a conhecia de tanto que a observava, mas ele estava tremendamente enganado. Tudo o que ele conhecia sobre como a mulher se sentia era fruto de seus próprios sentimentos, um imaginário formado por o que ele interpretava, mas que não era real.

Baekhyun não a conhecia, e, pelo visto, Chanyeol também não. Estavam em busca de uma mulher que, na realidade, era uma estranha para ambos. Uma presença recorrente, mas desconhecida. E era duro processar essa verdade.

— Eu entendo. — sussurrou, quase inaudível, escondendo o rosto nos ombros do mais alto.

Haviam sido egoístas, tanto ele quanto o Park. Quando a reencontrassem, deviam a ela muito mais do que um pedido de desculpas.

— Mas ainda temos tempo para reverter isso, Chanyeol. — disse Baekhyun, afastando-se do mais alto. Pacientemente, ele esperou que o Park limpasse as lágrimas que escapavam pelo rosto e olhasse de volta antes de prosseguir. — Vamos encontrar a sua irmã, mas, para isso, precisamos continuar, tudo bem? Precisamos saber mais sobre ela, se não aprendemos antes, podemos aprender agora. Então me conte o que você sabe. Como era o horário dela?

— Ela saía para trabalhar antes das 7h, o turno da manhã e da tarde na Subway era dela, de segunda à sexta. A noite ela voltava para casa, e eu entrava no lugar dela. Nos fins de semana ela também possuía um emprego de meio-período, mas eu não sei muito sobre ele, ela não me falava muito. — contou humildemente.

— Esse emprego nos fins de semana era junto a mim — Baekhyun o respondeu. — Acho que nunca falei sobre isso com você também. Sou pintor e sua irmã modelava para as minhas pinturas, nos sábados, ela me encontrava no ateliê.

— Nos sábados? — com a nova informação, Chanyeol viu-se franzindo o cenho.

Seu gesto também aguçou a curiosidade do Byun que imediatamente assentiu, percebendo que o Park parecia ter se recordado de algo.

— Ela desapareceu em um sábado. — o mais alto revelou.

Piscando, Baekhyun quase gaguejou.

— Você tem certeza?

Chanyeol, por sua vez, fez que sim, tateando os bolsos em busca do próprio aparelho celular. Ao encontrá-lo, ele desbloqueou a tela e foi direto para o calendário, mostrando o visor do aplicativo para o Byun. Ali, o Park havia marcado em vermelho todos os dias desde que sua irmã havia sumido — a contabilização de uma semana e dois dias, iniciada em um sábado.

Voltando-se para o próprio celular, Baekhyun abriu a agenda que usava para o trabalho e pesquisou o que havia sido agendado para aquela data específica, o dia em que a modelo desapareceu. Seus lábios se separaram em choque ao descobrir que naquela data havia tido trabalho e, de fato, alguns modelos haviam combinado de encontrá-lo no ateliê para receber o pagamento do mês — ele até havia concluído uma tela naquele fim de sábado. No entanto, o Byun não se recordava de ter visto a modelo naquele dia, mas não podia ter certeza, não em meio a tantos rostos que passavam por sua mente.

A única forma de verificar quem havia ido até o estúdio naquele fim de semana era checando no registro de pagamentos no computador do ateliê. Para isso eles teriam de dirigir de volta para o centro da cidade.

— Espero que não tenha nada marcado para hoje à tarde, Chanyeol, porque vamos dar uma volta.

[...]

O ateliê era impressionante, ao menos para Park Chanyeol, que nunca esteve em um. As telas na parede, os cavaletes montados e as manchas de tinta ainda frescas sujando o chão — manchas que Baekhyun dizia que iria limpar, mas nunca limpava — chamavam a atenção do Park, que olhava ao redor quase como uma criança em uma loja de doces.

— Fique à vontade. — o pintor falou, ligando as luzes do estúdio.

Para sua sorte, o ateliê estava vazio quando ele teve a ideia de levar o mais alto em seu carro e atravessar a cidade. Detalhe que agradecia mentalmente, afinal, a última coisa que queria agora era encontrar seu agente o esperando, sisudo, enviando olhares assassinos em sua direção e na direção do irmão da modelo.

— Todas foram você que fez? — Chanyeol o perguntou de repente, puxando a atenção do artista. Ao se voltar para ele e procurar saber sobre o que estava falando, Baekhyun o encontrou em frente à uma parede repleta de telas inacabadas.

Timidamente, Baekhyun fez que sim, assistindo o brilho deslumbrado que tomou conta do rosto do irmão da modelo. Ele se sentiu ainda mais tímido com isso. Afinal, ainda que estivesse acostumado a expor suas obras — seus sustento vinha disso, era seu trabalho —, ter Chanyeol apreciando suas pinturas dava-lhe uma sensação diferente, como se o Park pudesse desvendar suas intenções em cada pincelada, enxergar algo sobre si que outros poderiam não perceber e isso era tão estranho. Talvez fosse porque, até então, o irmão caçula da modelo havia se revelado como uma pessoa sensível aos outros, ou simplesmente Baekhyun quem havia se tornado sensível demais ao Park em tão pouco tempo. Ele não saberia dizer e, sinceramente, também não queria descobrir.

— Me espere aqui, por favor. — fugindo da linha de raciocínio para onde sua mente corria, Baekhyun se afastou, deixando o outro sozinho em meio às telas.

Puxando do bolso as chaves do escritório, ele destrancou a saleta em que guardavam os documentos que iam para a contabilidade. No cômodo abafado, apertado e repleto de poeira existiam somente duas estantes de metal e uma pequena mesa na qual estava o velho computador que procurava. Um modelo tão antigo que atualmente só ligava na base de chutes na CPU e que servia apenas para guardar o que não cabia nos livros de conta. Baekhyun daria fim em tudo aquilo se não fossem pertencentes de seu agente, um homem antigo que se apegava à bens igualmente antigos.

Espirrando com a poeira que subia, Baekhyun acessou a folha de pagamento dos modelos contratados, procurando especificamente aqueles que foram pagos em dinheiro no dia em que a modelo sumiu. Como esperado, o artista não encontrou o “a modelo do Byun”, a expressão rude e impessoal que seu agente usava quando queria se referir à modelo — visto que não sabiam sequer o sobrenome da mulher.

No entanto, ao continuar sua busca, ele encontrou outra coisa. De acordo com o que estava registrado, os dois únicos modelos estiveram no ateliê no dia do desaparecimento: um rapaz chamado Zhang Yixing e uma garota chamada Amber Liu, ambos estrangeiros conforme alistado. Baekhyun anotou seu nomes, telefones e endereços, salvando-os em seu bloco de notas. Não era muita coisa, mas bastava até o momento. Ele acreditava que poderia procurar os dois modelos e fazê-los algumas perguntas.

Desligando o computador antigo, o Byun saiu do escritório ainda espirrando, retornando para a sala principal do estúdio, onde encontrou Chanyeol sentado sobre o chão, as pernas cruzadas entre dois latões de tinta azul. Seus olhos marejados presos em uma outra pintura incompleta.

Curioso, Baekhyun seguiu a direção do olhar do mais alto, não se surpreendendo ao encontrar, impressa em pinceladas brancas e vermelhas, o perfil da modelo. Seu rosto não estava finalizado, mas, ainda assim, era possível distingui-la entre os tons suaves de bege e o violento avermelhado. Seus lábios, seu nariz, seus olhos, os cabelos que caíam sobre os ombros. A boca que não se partia em um sorriso. Na tela, a expressão da modelo era neutra, seu agente não gostava muito daquela tela, dizia que na pintura ela parecia estar morta, mas Baekhyun discordava. Ele se lembrava bem do dia em que começou a pintura, pedindo que a modelo se sentasse em um banquinho e que ela posasse como gostaria. E foi isso o que ela fez, escolhendo algum ponto atrás do pintor para focar os olhos e modelar com o rosto fechado.

Havia um grande significado ali. Talvez, se fosse mais atento às pessoas ao seu redor, Baekhyun perceberia que existia algo errado com a modelo naquele instante, naquele olhar vazio ou em seu rosto cansado, sempre tão cansado de tudo.

— É muito bonito. — Chanyeol chamou sua atenção, elogiando-o.

Rindo, o artista fez que não, arrastando pelo chão uma das latas de tinta que estavam ao lado do Park, sentando-se no lugar delas.

— Sequer está pronto. — riu o Byun, abraçando os joelhos. — Olhe para ela, não tem íris nem ombros, é praticamente uma cabeça flutuando no espaço. — zombou.

— Ainda assim é muito bom. — gargalhou o Park. — É um pouco vago — ele foi sincero, apreciando a pintura que, em algumas partes, era preenchida com cores em um realismo assustador enquanto em outras áreas era um simples conjunto de linhas bagunçadas em marrom e vermelho. — Mas, ainda assim é muito bonito e muito bem feito também, é ela, mesmo nas partes que não estão pintadas, ainda possível ver que é ela. Parece com ela, e soa como ela, tem as expressões dela. — por fim, Baekhyun o assistiu soltar um profundo suspiro. — É como se ela estivesse falando comigo. — e ao fim, o viu soltar um pequeno sorriso triste.

Ela parecia triste. Ela sempre parecia triste, e eles nunca haviam percebido. Nenhum dos dois.

Imitando o mais alto, Baekhyun não percebeu quando um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, ajeitando-se ao lado de Chanyeol. Não adiantava ficar tão deprimido agora que ela não estava ali, não adiantaria muita coisa, mas era inevitável. Ao invés de ficarem desanimados, precisavam continuar empenhado atrás dela.

Balançando a cabeça, concordando com a própria linha de pensamento, o Byun se pôs de pé, colocando as mãos na cintura para encarar o Park, que ainda estava no chão.

— Está tudo bem? — o artista pergunta com cuidado.

Ao julgar pelos olhos marejados de Chanyeol, nada parecia muito bem, no entanto, ele assentiu e, após alguns segundos de recuperação, se pôs de pé, ao lado do Byun.

— Eu encontrei algumas coisas no escritório. — com palavras lentas e um tom suave, Baekhyun retomou o porquê de estarem ali. Ele prosseguiu após receber um outro aceno do Park, pedindo que continuasse: — Ela não veio aqui, mas outros dois modelos estiveram aqui no dia do desaparecimento.

— Você acha que eles podem nos ajudar? — o outro quis saber.

— Não exatamente, mas acredito que podemos tentar alguma coisa. — respondeu o Byun, já procurando as chaves do carro. — Eu consegui o endereço deles, é numa república universitária, se formos agora talvez consigamos falar com eles.

— Ah, sim, claro. — foi a reação de Chanyeol, os olhos volta e meia retornando para a pintura em que estava sua irmã.

Se movendo impacientemente pelo estúdio, Baekhyun não notou logo, entretanto, ao atravessar o ateliê e perceber que o Park não estava atrás de si, o Byun finalmente olhou para trás e encontrou o mais alto de pé ainda em frente da mesma tela. Um sorriso angustiante nos lábios bonitos, e melancolia nos olhos brilhantes.

— Chanyeol. — ele chamou.

Parecendo ter sido desperto de um sono profundo, o mais alto teve um sobressalto antes de se voltar para o artista. Chanyeol aparentou vergonha ao ter sido pego encarando a pintura pela segunda vez.

Entendendo que o Byun pretendia ir embora, Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça — as pontas das orelhas avermelhadas — , caminhando em sua direção.

Quando saíram, Baekhyun ainda era capaz de sentir o desconforto do Park. Por isso, assim que entram no carro, o artista se esforçou em ser, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, mais gentil, quando sorriu e ofereceu:

— Pode ficar com a pintura, se desejar.

E, devolvendo o sorriso com um rosto carregado de surpresa, Chanyeol não pôde fazer nada além de agradecer timidamente antes de Baekhyun dar a partida e eles voltarem para a estrada.

[...]

Chanyeol percebeu que estava de volta à faculdade apenas no instante em que Baekhyun estacionou diante de um dos prédios próximo ao campus. Ele estava avoado, desatento, e dependia da bondade do pintor para perceber que precisava, por exemplo, descer do carro.

— Desculpe. — o Park pediu no instante em que colocou os pés no chão, as mãos de Baekhyun ainda em seus ombros, não se distanciando desde que o Byun as colocou ali chamando-o para sair do automóvel.

Baekhyun era muito mais atencioso do que aparentava, mostrando uma verdadeira preocupação com Chanyeol o qual, sinceramente, se sentia envergonhado diante de tanto cuidado que o artista demonstrava.

Rindo curto, o Byun balançou a cabeça, negando, ao passo que iniciava uma curta caminhada pelo campus; as mãos ainda suaves sobre os ombros do mais alto, quase que como para ter certeza de que Chanyeol ainda estaria ali, acompanhando-o.

— Está tudo bem — ele o tranquilizou. — Pode se sentir como quiser, Park, é seu direito. Acho que é natural estar um pouco desatento depois de tudo o que vimos em tão pouco tempo.

— Você não parece tão afetado quanto eu. — Chanyeol retornou.

— Eu estou. — o Byun logo disse, os dedos coçando para fazer um breve carinho sobre os ombros tensos do mais alto, ou talvez uma massagem, qualquer coisa que o fizesse relaxar e diminuir os nervos. — Pode não parecer, mas eu me sinto igual.

Sem saber o que responder, Chanyeol resumiu-se a acenar, seguindo pelo caminho que o Byun liderava.

Lentamente, ambos os rapazes pararam diante de uma área destinadas aos dormitórios universitários. Cerca de quatro prédios de seis andares se erguiam, em um tom de branco corroído, muito provavelmente a cor desbotando devido à ação do tempo, das chuvas e do sol constante. Em um todo, era um conjunto muito bonito, se não fosse a tinta desbotada.

— É aqui. — falou Baekhyun em um tom de aviso, entrando no conjunto de dormitórios.

Quando entraram, passaram por um pequeno estacionamento e calçadas de cimento ladeiradas por canteiros de flores silvestres. Dando uma breve olhada em suas anotações, procurando orientação de para qual prédio deveria seguir, o artista guiou a dupla até o último prédio no quarteirão.

Lá dentro, um porteiro os recepcionou no saguão.

— Em que posso ajudá-los? — achando desnecessários quaisquer formalidades, o porteiro lançou a pergunta assim que os viu, logo percebendo, ao não os reconhecer, que os recém chegados não se tratavam de estudantes universitários moradores do prédio.

— Bom dia, senhor. — Baekhyun cumprimentou, aproximando-se do balcão. — Gostaríamos de falar com Amber Liu e Zhang Yixing.

— Em nome de quem eu devo chamá-los? — quis saber o outro, fechando a revista que lia antes de Baekhyun e Chanyeol entrarem.

— Byun Baekhyun — respondeu. — E Park Chanyeol, eu trabalho com eles. — e, após uma pausa silenciosa em que o homem da portaria o encarava e o Byun devolvia olhar sem entender quais outras informações ele deveria dar, ele foi surpreendido por um pequeno murmúrio próximo a seu ouvido.

— O número dos quartos. — Chanyeol falou baixo, sua voz grave quando tão junto ao

Byun causou um pequeno sobressalto no pintor.

— Ah, sim. — disse ele, sorrindo constrangido tanto pela falta de atenção quanto por sua reação involuntária diante do Park. De repente, Baekhyun estava se sentindo tão envergonhado, e ele não entendia muito bem o porquê, não havia acontecido nada demais. Balançando a cabeça, e afastando o pensamento, ele prosseguiu, voltando-se para as anotações: — Quarto 312 é o da Amber e o quarto de número 114 para Yixing.

Assentindo, o porteiro pegou um pequeno telefone que estava escondido atrás do balcão e, sem muita cerimônia, discou os números dos apartamentos. Nos poucos minutos que se passaram, Baekhyun pegou-se questionando, ao sentir o corpo normalizar o rubor que tomou conta de seu rosto, o porquê de, tão repentinamente, ele ter se sentido desconfortável. Sim, agora as coisas estavam um pouco diferente em relação ao irmão da modelo, ele sabia que, sim, já não o considerava mais como um desconhecido, estavam juntos nessa, mas não deveria se sentir tão constrangido. Agora poderia até dizer que possuía uma certa empatia pelo mais alto, compreendia suas angústias, até dividiam algumas; mas não eram amigos, não ainda. Então o que estava acontecendo consigo?

— Por favor, os aguarde aqui, eles já estão descendo. — o porteiro tornou a dar atenção aos recém chegados ao encerrar o telefonema.

— Obrigado. — agradeceram quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Felizmente, não demorou muito para que o som do elevador preenchesse o silêncio que tomou o saguão, e Baekhyun reconheceu Zhang Yixing surgindo em pijamas e um óculos de lente suja. Ele bocejava e aparentava ter recém saído da cama. Assim que viu o Byun de pé, o Zhang tratou de ajeitar a roupa e se curvou em um cumprimento na direção do outro, que, tecnicamente, era seu chefe.

Imitando o gesto do Zhang, Chanyeol e Baekhyun devolveram o cumprimento.

— Baekhyun, quase não acreditei quando o Sr. Hwang telefonou dizendo que você estava aqui. — revelou o universitário, atravessando o salão com uma expressão surpresa. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Antes que pudesse responder, o som das portas do elevador se abrindo os interrompeu, revelando uma mulher de baixa estatura e cabelos curtos. Ela vestia um conjunto de calça e camiseta muito semelhante a Yixing, sendo os cabelos aparados e penteados a única prova de que ela havia ao menos se esforçado em parecer um pouco mais apresentável.

Semelhantemente ao colega de dormitório, Amber Liu os cumprimentou com educação, não evitando exteriorizar sua dúvida em relação a presença de Baekhyun ali. E o Byun em momento algum os julgou por tamanha indiscrição. Era, sim, muito estranho ele, de todas as pessoas, ter surgido no campus atrás dos modelos. Logo Baekhyun, que era conhecido por se manter o mais distante possível dos outros — era conhecido por ser tímido, introvertido e reservado. Baekhyun dificilmente dava o primeiro passo em relação a qualquer coisa, no ateliê enquanto trabalhava ele apenas conversava quando alguém falava consigo. Afinal de contas, essa era a razão dele nunca ter tido qualquer conversa com a modelo desaparecida: ele nunca sequer havia tentado.

Entretanto, ali estava Byun Baekhyun em carne, osso e falta de jeito.

— Desculpe por vir sem ter avisado a vocês — o artista iniciou, apresentando Chanyeol ao seu lado. — Esse é Park Chanyeol, ele está comigo hoje porque gostaríamos conversar com vocês. Apenas fazer algumas perguntas.

Aparentando confusão, Amber cruzou os braços e franziu a sobrancelha.

— Você está parecendo um policial, Baekhyun. — ela disse e riu. — O que está acontecendo?

— Chanyeol é irmão caçula de uma das modelos que trabalhava conosco no ateliê, estamos procurando por ela. — ele explicou, silenciando-se ao passo que esperava pela reação dos universitários a sua frente. Ainda não compreendendo onde o Byun queria chegar, Yixing inclinou a cabeça; Amber, porém, somente assentiu, esperando por sua continuação.

— Ela está desaparecida. — Chanyeol emendou, tirando do bolso do casaco a própria carteira de onde buscou uma pequena fotografia, oferecendo-as aos universitários. — Há uma semana. É ela quem estamos procurando — apontou para a foto de uma única mulher, sua irmã, sorrindo diante da lente. — Vocês a reconhecem?

Nenhum dos dois estudantes hesitaram em fazer que sim, seus olhos estavam esbugalhados em um misto de choque e preocupação. Eles olharam um para o outro antes de se voltarem para o Park e lamentar pelo desaparecimento. Ao que Chanyeol, em toda sua incansável gentileza, apenas agradeceu com um sorriso quase inexistente.

— A última vez que Chanyeol a viu foi em um sábado, o sábado em que nos encontramos, por isso estamos aqui. Quero saber se vocês a viram. — Baekhyun voltou a falar, chamando a atenção dos modelos.

— Se a vimos antes dela desaparecer? — Amber repetiu.

Ao assistir o artista assentir, um sorriso triste se espalhou em seu rosto e ela baixou os olhos sentindo-se culpada por não poder ser de ajuda.

— Sinto muito, Baekhyun, mas não vi ninguém naquele dia. Apenas entrei no ateliê, junto ao Yixing, recebemos nossos pagamentos, conversamos um pouco e depois fomos embora. — desculpou-se.

Com um suspiro pesado, Baekhyun assentiu mais uma vez, seus olhos encontrando os de Chanyeol que até então havia se calado novamente, descansando o corpo grande contra um dos cantos do saguão, estava abatido.

— Eu a vi. — até que, subitamente, foram surpreendidos pela voz de Yixing. — Conversamos enquanto Amber estava no ateliê.

Quase que no mesmo instante, Chanyeol se desgrudou da parede, parecendo ter levado um choque com tamanha rapidez que se moveu.

— Você se lembra sobre o que conversaram? — ele quis saber, aproximando-se do universitário.

Visto que fazia uma semana desde o ocorrido, Yixing levou mais tempo do que o normal para responder, as sobrancelhas juntas enquanto se esforçava para trazer as memórias.

— Conversamos sobre… — ele murmurou, uma mão apertando a ponte do nariz — Conversamos sobre a praia.

 _A praia?_ Curioso, Baekhyun guiou um olhar carregado de interrogações na direção de Chanyeol o qual, por sua vez, devolveu com o mesmo olhar. O Park, para falar a verdade, mal sabia que sua irmã gostava de praia. Até onde ele sabia, a modelo abominava tudo relacionado àquele ambiente, desde a longa viagem de carro que tinham de fazer para chegar ao litoral — afinal, viviam na parte mais urbana possível da cidade —, até a pele ardida devido à exposição constante ao sol no fim do dia e a sensação de areia em cada parte do corpo. Então, por que ela iria conversar com Yixing sobre aquilo?

— O que vocês falaram exatamente? — dessa vez, foi Baekhyun quem interrogou, dando ao Zhang toda sua atenção.

— Sobre viajar — Yixing deu o que parecia a sombra de um sorriso — Para Busan. Sou estrangeiro, estou aqui estudando, mas gostaria de conhecer outras partes do país. Contei a ela que, no mês anterior eu, Amber, e outros amigos que também estão aqui fazendo intercâmbio visitamos Busan.

— Nunca fomos a Busan. — Chanyeol pensou alto.

Com isso, Yixing deu de ombros, sem saber exatamente como responder ao mais alto.

— Ela não disse muita coisa, na verdade, foi mais como um monólogo. Ela quase não me respondia, mas, antes de nos despedirmos, eu disse a ela que gostaria de voltar para Busan. Ela falou que gostaria de conhecer a praia de lá, sorriu e foi embora.

Escutando-o com atenção, Baekhyun assentiu, voltando sua atenção, outra vez, para Chanyeol. Quais eram as chances da modelo ter decidido ir sozinha à Busan?

— O que ela estava vestindo? — foi a vez do Park perguntar.

— Eu não me lembro muito bem, era um dia quente — Yixing titubeou. — Mas ela estava com uma mochila.

— Sim — Chanyeol assentiu ansiosamente. — Um moletom também? — quis saber.

Mas o universitário fez que não.

— Não me lembro de moletom, era um dia quente. Ela vestia uma camiseta normal, não sei dizer se tinha alguma estampa, mas era uma roupa clara, e usava short.

Acenando uma última vez, Baekhyun agradeceu pela ajuda do modelo, estendendo seus cumprimentos para Amber também que, mesmo não tendo ajudado muito, havia se mostrado disposta.

— Espero que vocês a encontrem. — disse a modelo antes de retornar ao dormitório, Zhang Yixing ao seu enlaço no elevador. — Ela não conversava muito com quase ninguém, mas ela me preocupava. Eu a olhava às vezes e ela sempre parecia tão perdida, sabe? Espero que ela esteja bem.

Baekhyun também esperava. Ele não respondeu a Amber antes das portas do elevador se fecharem, mas compartilhava de seus pensamentos.

Logo, não demorou muito para que o saguão caísse em silêncio novamente, e Baekhyun junto ao mais alto decidissem sair do campus. Nenhum dos dois conversou durante o trajeto de volta ao carro. Chanyeol parecia pensativo demais, preso em algo que rondava sua mente, e o Byun não estava disposto a puxar o Park daquela bolha.

Talvez Minseok, o policial, estivesse certo. Poderia não ter sido um desaparecimento e, sim, uma fuga. Algo planejado, uma mochila pronta como mala de sua viagem, e ela indo embora. Indo embora porque _quis._

— Baekhyun — Chanyeol o chamou, tomando a atenção do pintor. Erguendo o rosto, o Byun lhe poupou o olhar, só então percebendo como estavam próximo ao anoitecer. Aparentemente, o Park também havia notado a mesma coisa. — Está escurecendo — observou ele, sua voz tomando um timbre tímido. — Preciso ir trabalhar.

— Ah, claro. — Baekhyun piscou, acenando com a cabeça, mas sequer se moveu.

Não conseguia parar de olhar para Chanyeol naquela posição. O sol estava pronto para partir, dando ao céu uma cor de crepúsculo, alaranjado, tomado por nuvens rosa e cor de lavanda, misturadas com tanta suavidade que pareciam ter sido pintadas em uma aquarela. Em meio a tantas cores e luz, o rosto do mais alto tomou uma coloração suave de laranja e, em seus olhos, era refletido o tímido rosa e lilás das nuvens. Sinceramente, Baekhyun tiraria uma foto, se fosse possível e, em seguida, imploraria para que pudesse pintar nem que fosse apenas um pouco do que era Chanyeol.

Ele era tão bonito, tão assustadoramente bonito, que Baekhyun se sentia arrebatado.

— Você está me olhando muito. — o mais alto falou. Eram os únicos no estacionamento, seu rosto tomando um suave tom ruborizado, permitindo que o tom de laranja se tornasse ainda mais presente em sua pele. Baekhyun quis rir ao perceber. Chanyeol parecia tão tímido. Um rapaz daquela altura, que, certamente, sabia que se destacava em grande parte dos lugares para onde ia, fosse por seu tamanho ou sua personalidade, ou mesmo sua beleza, era terrivelmente tímido.

— Estava — Baekhyun não negou, decidindo dar um alívio ao Park ao voltar-se para o próprio carro. Ele o destrancou, abrindo a porta do motorista para entrar, do outro lado Chanyeol entrava no banco de passageiro — Você é muito bonito, Chanyeol. — admitiu, sem pensar muito, para o desespero do mais alto que separou os lábios sem saber o que dizer. — Não quero te deixar desconfortável, só estou falando porque foi algo que percebi. — o Byun tentou o tranquilizar. — Sou um pintor, você sabe, e gosto de pintar rostos. O seu é muito bonito, Chanyeol, e você sempre faz expressões que, eu não sei como explicar, mas são bonitos de observar. Não é apenas por beleza, porque não se trata somente de estética, mas há algo em você que é fascinante. Desculpe se eu estiver sendo inconveniente.

— N-não, tudo bem. — Chanyeol sentiu-se patético ao gaguejar, mas era inevitável. Logo, ele riu, ao lembrar-se de sua irmã que era modelo das pinturas daquele mesmo homem. — Eu, de alguma forma, te lembro minha irmã? — perguntou.

Baekhyun demorou um pouco para responder daquela vez, ocupado dando a partida no carro. Somente quando saíram do campus universitário e entraram na rodovia, ele tornou a falar.

— Sim e não — foi sua resposta, e riu quando deu uma rápida olhada em Chanyeol e o viu insatisfeito com sua resposta. — Vocês possuem traços parecidos, os olhos e o nariz especialmente, mas carregam expressões diferentes. Pintar você seria muito diferente de qualquer pintura que fiz com ela.

Afinal, muito do que Baekhyun pintava surgia de suas emoções, e o que ele sentia pelo Park estava tomando um rumo diferente do que o artista sentia por sua irmã. Ele era fascinado pela mulher, por quão forte ela parecia; ele gostava daquilo que agora sabia ser uma mentira que ela havia criado para se proteger. Agora, por sua vez, também havia fascínio por Chanyeol, por suas bochechas coradas e o franzir de seu nariz. Park Chanyeol era tão expressivo, tão diferente da impressão que o Byun tinha de sua irmã, tudo o que o Park pensava parecia passar por seu rosto primeiro e era tão prazeroso de ser ver. Tão encantador. Baekhyun sabia que estava tomando um rumo perigoso, mas era inevitável.

— Eu gosto de observá-lo, Chanyeol, mas por favor me diga se eu estiver o incomodando. — disse Baekhyun.

Parecendo processar lentamente o que foi dito, Chanyeol riu, logo balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando.

— Não tem problema, eu gosto — falou a voz bêbada em vergonha — E´ um pouco estranho, mas eu gosto.

E Baekhyun também riu.

O restante do trajeto até a lanchonete em que Chanyeol trabalhava — mesmo lugar em que se conheceram — foi silencioso, preenchido pela rádio e uma conversa breve que surgiu sobre tópicos aleatórios. Nenhum dos dois abordava o assunto que pairava sobre o ar, o elefante da sala: o que poderia ter acontecido com a modelo. Foi assim até que chegassem ao estacionamento do estabelecimento, e Chanyeol finalmente decidiu falar.

— Obrigado — sorriu. — Pela carona e pela ajuda. Quero dizer, obrigado de verdade, mesmo que agora não há muito que possamos fazer, mas eu não teria descoberto nada sozinho.

Ele estava sem esperanças, era visível. Chanyeol parecia tão triste e tão magoado enquanto falava, conformado com o desaparecimento de sua irmã, que Baekhyun, num impulso que não viu vir, quis interferir mais uma vez.

— Não acabamos, Chanyeol. — ele disse, para a surpresa do Park. Sinceramente, nem mesmo ele estava se reconhecendo durante todo aquele dia. — Queremos encontrá-la, certo? Não vamos parar até estar com ela.

Franzindo o cenho, Chanyeol o encarou.

— O que você quer dizer, Baekhyun? Ela foi embora.

— E vamos continuar atrás dela, devemos isso a ela. Precisamos pedir desculpas a ela. — Baekhyun continuou. — Yixing contou que ela disse que tinha vontade de ir à praia, certo? Em Busan. Talvez ela esteja lá.

— Você está falando que… — Chanyeol tentou, e Baekhyun emendou.

— Estou te convidando formalmente para irmos a Busan e encontrar a sua irmã. — falou por fim. — Por favor.

Antes de sair, Chanyeol pareceu ponderar. Alguns segundos se passaram, mas, para o Byun, pareceram horas em um desconfortável silêncio. Até que o Park, deixando escapar um suspiro cansado, respondeu rendido:

— Tudo bem. Eu vou com você.

> **PARTE III:** O encontro em você

**Eles combinaram viajar para a Busan naquele mesmo fim de semana** , dando tempo para que Chanyeol negociasse a sexta-feira de folga e para que Baekhyun resolvesse as questões de onde ficariam hospedados. O Byun também havia se oferecido para dirigir até a outra cidade e custear a viagem — o que o mais alto não gostou muito, mas, após uma leve insistência do pintor, ele acabou se rendendo.

Dessa forma, eles partiram.

Aqueles haviam sido os quinze dias mais insanos em toda a vida de Chanyeol. Enquanto Baekhyun acelerava ao seu lado, as janelas abertas soprando os cabelos curtíssimos do Park, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nas reviravoltas que tinha passado nos últimos dias. Desde o susto do desaparecimento de sua irmã e todo o desespero que sentiu em decorrência dele, até o momento em que Baekhyun simplesmente surgiu em sua vida. Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, Chanyeol percebia que jamais seria capaz de expressar quão grato ele se sentia ao pintor, por ele estar com ele, por estar o ajudando e, bem, por _ele ser ele._

Baekhyun que havia sido nada além de compreensível, gentil e absurdamente amável consigo. Baekhyun que estava sendo paciente desde as primeiras crises de choro do mais alto. Chanyeol não era inconsequente, ele tinha plena consciência de que não tinha sido nada fácil para o Byun nos primeiros dias, mas o artista pacientemente lidou com ele e o ajudou a voltar ao seu melhor estado, ainda que toda a confusão não tenha sido resolvida.

— Eu aluguei um quarto com duas camas separadas para nós — em dado momento, o Byun começou a falar, tirando Chanyeol de seus pensamentos. O mais alto sorriu, de repente feliz em apenas escutar sua voz, passar tempo com o outro estava se tornando cada vez mais agradável. — Espero que não se importe em dividir o quarto comigo, me desculpe por não ter te avisado antes.

Fazendo que não, o Park riu, encostando a nuca no banco. Ele fechou os olhos, como sono devido a viagem de carro, ao responder:

— Nada que você faça iria me incomodar, Baekhyun.

Surpreso com as palavras relaxadas que escaparam dos lábios do mais alto, o pintor estancou, a boca aberta em choque, mas acabou rindo logo em seguida, igualmente relaxado. Talvez fosse a praia, ele pensou, estavam próximo o bastante do litoral para que já fosse possível sentir o perfume da água salgada. Parecia estar saindo de férias, era a sensação que tinha e o que seu agente havia lhe dito no início da semana quando soube dos planos de Baekhyun para o fim de semana.

Ele ainda não havia concluído a última tela para a exposição, não conseguiria sem a modelo, por isso o Byun havia simplesmente desistido da pintura. Iria começar algo novo, completamente diferente, por essa razão também estava levando todo seu material de pintura no porta-mala do carro. A garantia de que retornaria daquela viagem com o trabalho concluído foi o que tranquilizou, ao menos um pouco, o empresário que trabalhava consigo.

Chanyeol também havia visto seus materiais no instante em que entrou no carro há cerca de uma hora atrás, ficara empolgado com os tubos de tinta e os estojos de pincéis, lápis especiais e solventes. Juntos, ambos tiveram de espremer as próprias mochilas com suas roupas, a bolsa repleta de panfletos de desaparecida que Chanyeol havia imprimido e os materiais de Baekhyun no pequeno fundo do automóvel. Durante a uma hora seguinte inteira, o Byun se viu desculpando-se pelo tamanho do cavalete de pintura.

Após mais três horas de viagem, o carro finalmente estacionou em uma pequena pousada intimista de poucos andares logo à frente da praia. Era bonita e parecia o lugar perfeito para famílias com crianças pequenas tirarem as férias. O próprio Baekhyun havia conhecido o estabelecimento por recomendação de seu irmão mais velho, que pertencia, de fato, a uma família com crianças pequenas.

Deixando todo o peso excedente no carro, ambos capturaram suas mochilas e entraram na pousada.

Foram recepcionados por paredes azuis, decorações praieiras, banhistas sentados nos bancos espalhados pelo saguão e crianças com bóias coloridas nos braços, prontas para ir à praia. Entretanto, o que realmente capturou a atenção dos dois homens foi quando se aproximaram do balcão em que estava uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e notaram, na parede parede oposta à recepcionista, um enorme quadro envolvido por uma moldura fina de metal. As cores chamavam a atenção, amarelo forte e rosa em tons pastéis, contrastando com toda a decoração litorânea. Assim que o viu, Baekhyun sentiu que conhecia aquele quadro de algum lugar e, quando se aproximou ainda mais, não pôde evitar a surpresa ao encontrar, no canto inferior da tela, sua própria assinatura. Só então reconheceu um de seus primeiros quadros vendidos.

Ele separou os lábios, voltando-se para Chanyeol para checar se o outro também havia percebido a assinatura; ao encontrar o olhar em um misto de orgulho e surpresa do Park, Baekhyun teve sua confirmação. Que coincidência mais estranha. Encarando seu próprio trabalho, o Byun se questionou se a pintura já estava ali quando seu irmão e a família visitou a pousada.

— Muitas pessoas também gostam desse quadro. — a atendente falou de repente, um sorriso largo no rosto enrugado ao perceber ambos os rapazes agora olhando para si. — É muito bonito, por isso comprei.

Contrariando qualquer senso comum, ao invés de se sentir elogiado, Baekhyun se sentiu envergonhado, especialmente ao reparar o olhar que o mais alto jogava em sua direção. Aquela senhora aparentemente não sabia que o Byun era o pintor da obra que elogiava, e Chanyeol praticamente implorava com os olhos para que o artista fizesse a revelação, algo que ele, sinceramente, não estava disposto.

Por mais que gostasse da tela, não seria ele quem iria elogiar a si mesmo, restando a Chanyeol ser aquele que assentia e concordava com a senhora de idade.

— É uma das pinturas mais bonitas que já vi. — Chanyeol contemplou, fazendo Baekhyun chiar baixo ao seu lado, mortificado, e o Park riu.

— Todos que vêm aqui ficam alguns bons momentos absorvendo as figuras no quadro. — alheia ao que acontecia à sua frente, a recepcionista continuou. — Há alguns dias, uma moça assim, da idade de vocês, também ficou parada por uns bons instantes sem falar nada, apenas assistindo à pintura. Eu cheguei a me perguntar se ela era a pintora, perguntei isso para ela na verdade — e deixou escapar uma suave risadinha. — Mas ela negou, falando que conhecia o verdadeiro pintor. É uma pena, eu realmente gostaria de cumprimentar o artista.

Aquilo despertou algo no Byun, que virou a cabeça em um movimento tão rápido que juraria a possibilidade de ter estalado alguma coisa. Chanyeol, que imediatamente se debruçou sobre o balcão, não mostrou em uma reação muito diferente.

— Ela está hospedada aqui também? — o Park questionou, sem se preocupar em soar suspeito ou invasivo.

Felizmente, a senhora de cabelos grisalhos que os atendia pareceu se animar com a nova atenção que recebia, sequer estranhando a ansiedade que tomou o mais alto.

Com um sorriso simpático e inconsciente, ela fez que não, descendo os olhos para o computador em que estava o sistema dos hóspedes.

— Aliás, os senhores possuem reservas?

— Ah, sim, claro. — Baekhyun assentiu, colocando-se ao lado do Park no balcão.

Enquanto buscava a carteira pelos bolsos da mochila, Chanyeol prosseguiu com o interrogatório:

— Desculpe, mas a senhora poderia me descrever como era essa mulher?

Agradecendo ao artista ao receber e checar a identidade, a recepcionista franziu o cenho.

— Não sei se me lembro muito bem como ela era, filho, muitas pessoas passam por aqui todos os dias. — ela respondeu, os olhos focados no computador. Após registrar o quarto alugado como hospedado e devolver os documentos do Byun junto à identidade, ela tornou a falar: — Mas usava uma mochila suja de tinta, eu lembro disso porque era impossível não reparar na mancha verde na mochila preta. Até avisei a coitadinha. — murmurou lamuriosa, como uma avó que reclama de seus netos. — Ela carregava uma dessas maletas de ferramentas, mas no lugar de martelo e pregos tinha pincéis. Deveria ser uma artista.

Com isso, Chanyeol pôde sentir lentamente sua empolgação murchar. Sua irmã não era uma artista, sequer havia a visto desenhar alguma vez, quem dirá mexer com tinta. Nunca soube que sua irmã apreciava arte, modelar era uma coisa — ainda que sim, até alguns dias atrás ele também não tinha conhecimento que sua irmã modelava — , mas _pintar_ lhe parecia muito diferente.

Talvez a mulher a quem a recepcionista descrevia não fosse quem procuravam. Poderia não ser a sua irmã. Ao longo da semana, Chanyeol havia pesquisado sobre o Byun nas redes sociais e acabou descobrindo que Baekhyun era um artista muito popular, o que significava dizer que qualquer um poderia ter chegado naquela mesma pousada, visto o quadro e dito “Eu conheço esse pintor”. Qualquer um, até o próprio Chanyeol.

— Obrigado pela ajuda — o artista foi quem agradeceu, envolvendo o ombro esquerdo de Chanyeol com uma de suas mãos, confortando-o em silêncio. — Estamos procurando por alguém, uma mulher, ela tem quase a minha altura, cabelos longos e castanhos escuros e olhos grandes na cor castanha. É parecida com ele — apontou para Chanyeol. — É sua irmã.

— Ela está desaparecida? — a recepcionista questionou com interesse.

Quando Baekhyun assentiu, a senhora emitiu um murmúrio triste, lamentando o ocorrido, ao que os rapazes agradeceram e deixaram com ela um dos panfletos que declarava o sumiço da modelo.

— Eu gostaria de ajudar mais, esse rosto no panfleto me parece familiar, mas minha memória é falha. — a idosa afirmou, tomando o folheto nas mãos. Após alguns instante encarando-o fixamente, ela pareceu desistir, e se voltou para o quadro de avisos instalados às suas costas, atrás do balcão. Ali, os rapazes a assistiram fixar o panfleto entre os avisos. — Espero que encontrem a quem procuram. — ela disse por fim.

Agradecendo uma última vez, Baekhyun e Chanyeol finalmente se distanciaram, dirigindo-se até o quarto reservado. Durante o trajeto nenhum dos dois falaram qualquer coisa, presos em seus próprios raciocínios confusos. O Park havia descartado as chances de que a moça descrita pela atendente da hospedagem se tratasse de sua irmã mais velha, mas Baekhyun não.

Ele conhecia poucas pessoas pessoalmente, o que diminuía e muito a quantidade de pessoas que poderiam dizer que sabiam quem ele era. Logo, aquela que havia reconhecido sua obra só poderia ser _ela_.

Ao encontrar o quarto na hospedagem e se debruçar contra o colchão duro, Baekhyun pegou-se refletindo sobre como quanto mais iam atrás da modelo, mais percebiam como não a conheciam. Ela poderia ser uma artista, produzir telas ou quem sabe mais o quê, e eles jamais saberiam. A modelo poderia produzir as mais belas das obras-primas e eles jamais descobririam, pelo simples fato de que nunca se permitiram olhar para ela — ao menos, não da maneira correta.

Talvez eles estivessem no lugar certo ao ir até Busan, mas ainda faltava muito para encontrá-la de fato.

[...]

Naquele mesmo dia, Chanyeol e Baekhyun tornaram a se encontrar no saguão. Agora já descansados após um longo cochilo que tomou quase toda a manhã de ambos — e os acordou, esfomeados, após pular o almoço — tiveram de recorrer a alguns pacotes de biscoitos que haviam levado na mochila e às bebidas enlatadas das máquinas espalhadas pela recepção para saciar a fome até que chegasse o horário em que a pousada ofereceria o jantar.

— Chanyeol, sinceramente, eu acho que você deve ligar para ele. — Baekhyun falou entre os goles do refrigerante que bebia, não se surpreendendo ao sentir o olhar de pânico do mais alto direcionado a si no instante em que as palavras escaparam de seus lábios.

Eles não haviam contado ao policial Kim, o responsável pelo caso, que estavam em Busan para reencontrar a modelo, e eles precisavam contar. Tecnicamente, o que estavam fazendo não era ilegal, iniciar uma busca sem auxílio da polícial não era um crime e, sinceramente, eles estavam encontrando mais pistas sobre a irmã de Chanyeol sozinhos do que se contassem com a força policial, mas, ainda assim, conheciam a polícia e sabiam que _tinham_ de contar o que estavam fazendo.

Sem falar que Minseok, o investigador do desaparecimento, parecia ser um cara legal, ele provavelmente iria entender quando o Park explicasse as razões que os levaram até ali — uma pousada familiar no litoral de Busan. Ao menos foi o que artista falou em consolo ao desespero do mais alto sentado ao seu lado que, de longe, definitivamente não queria fazer aquela ligação.

Chanyeol estava se corroendo por dentro, antes mesmo de iniciar a chamada e escutar a voz do policial. Ele sabia que iriam receber uma bronca, não como uma criança repreendida por adultos, mas como um cidadão repreendido por um oficial da lei. Minseok havia sido muito gentil com ele, paciente com um Chanyeol chorão no dia em que ele foi à delegacia pela primeira vez, o Kim também estava lhe dando satisfações sempre que possível e respondia a todas as perguntas que o mais alto poderia fazer. O Park não queria incomodar o policial — ainda que não fosse um incômodo, ser paciente e dar satisfação ao mais alto fazia parte do trabalho do policial, Baekhyun o lembrava sempre que Chanyeol começava a se depreciar.

— Por que não deixamos para falar com ele quando encontrarmos a minha irmã? — o Park tentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha esperta, acompanhado por um sorriso nervoso que arrancou boas risadas do Byun.

— Por que você não tenta usar esse sorrisinho para convencer o policial Kim? — ele retornou.

Com isso, Chanyeol bufou, irritado, negando-se a pegar o celular.

Ainda rindo, Baekhyun sentiu-se piedoso e decidiu que ele mesmo falaria com o policial. Sem dar qualquer aviso do que estava prestes a fazer, ele se aproximou da poltrona em que o Park estava sentado, debruçando-se sobre o móvel até que alcançasse o celular preso entre as mãos grandes do universitário. Ele apenas se deu conta de quão próximo acabaram ficando quando Chanyeol pigarreou e, em um movimento tímido, soltou o aparelho para que o artista pudesse levar.

Baekhyun quis pedir desculpas ao notar o rubor que tomou o rosto do mais novo entre eles, mas o Park sequer lhe deu chance quando se levantou e, repentinamente, atravessou o corredor, fugindo de sua atenção.

— O que deu nele? — o artista murmurou, despercebido de seu próprio rosto igualmente aquecido.

Ele assistiu Chanyeol alcançar uma das máquinas de guloseimas da recepção, comprar um pacote de balas de sabor duvidoso e ali mesmo ficar, encostando o corpo largo contra a máquina. Baekhyun sentiu-se sentado a levantar e perguntar ao Park o que ele estava fazendo em pé ali, mas se conteve quando o mais alto ergueu uma das mãos e apontou para o celular em suas mãos.

Entendendo a mensagem, Baekhyun revirou os olhos e discou o contato do policial.

Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

 _— Park Chanyeol?_ — perguntou o policial, reconhecendo o contato gravado no telefone.

Baekhyun enviou um olhar nervoso para o Park antes de responder.

— Na verdade, é o Baekhyun. — disse ele, causando estranheza no outro. O Byun não podia ver, mas, apenas pelo tom usado pelo Kim, ele podia imaginar o investigador franzir o cenho, tentando lembrar quem diabos era aquele que ligava em plena sexta-feira do celular de Chanyeol. — Estive com Chanyeol na última vez que ele foi à delegacia — informou. — Trabalhei com a irmã dele…

— _Ah, claro, estou lembrando de você agora._ — a linha começou a cortar, ele parecia estar caminhando para algum lugar. — _Desculpe, a delegacia está um pouco agitada hoje. Em que posso ajudá-lo? Por que está me ligando do celular do Park?_

— Sobre isso — agora Baekhyun também se levantou, caminhando na direção em que estava o mais alto. Chanyeol parou de mastigar as balas que estavam em sua boca no instante em que o Byun achegou-se o suficiente para que ele também fosse capaz de escutar a ligação. — Estou ligando porque estou com o Chanyeol, e estamos em Busan.

— _E por que exatamente eu deveria saber que vocês estão em Busan?_ — Minseok questionou.

Uma breve pausa surgiu na chamada, o pintor mordeu os lábios antes de responder.

— Acreditamos que a Park, a irmã do Chanyeol, está aqui em Busan. — ele revelou numa respiração só, não dando espaço para que o policial o interrompesse. Chanyeol, em pé atrás de si, quase engasgou com o doce na boca. — Continuamos a procurá-la e descobrimos pistas que nos trouxe até Busan. Temos certeza de que ela está aqui.

Logo, seguiu-se mais silêncio, dessa vez por parte do Kim. Às suas costas, o Byun pôde sentir o toque tímido do Park confortando-o, dedilhando seus ombros em um tato tão acanhado que, se fosse outra situação, ou outra pessoa, Baekhyun sequer repararia que estavam o tocando.

— _Entendo._ — por fim, foram as palavras do investigador. — _Vocês procuraram por ela e descobriram isso sobre Busan sozinhos, acredito eu._

Baekhyun fez que sim, mas ao lembrar que se tratava de uma ligação, ele respondeu:

— Sim. — foi simplista. — Além disso — ele olhou para Chanyeol que assentiu. — Acreditamos que o senhor estava certo, policial.

— _Estava certo quanto a o quê?_ — podiam imaginar o Kim juntando as sobrancelhas.

Chanyeol pigarreou, corajosamente decidindo que ele não deveria deixar que apenas Baekhyun levasse aquela conversa, o que, sinceramente, não incomodou ao pintor. Aliviado por não ser mais o responsável pelo telefonema, ele entregou o celular de volta ao seu dono e cruzou os braços assistindo o mais alto tomar as rédeas, como ele deveria ter feito desde o início.

— Minha irmã provavelmente foi embora — as palavras soaram emboladas, mas ainda assim, compreensíveis. — Eu não sei porque, mas ela foi embora porque quis. Você tinha razão.

— _Bom_ — o suspiro de Minseok soou entrecortado pelo telefone. — _Se vocês entendem que ela quis fugir, por que estão aí?_

 _Porque ela é minha irmã_ ,Chanyeol quis responder, mas conteve-se quando se deu conta de quão egoísta iria soar; quão egoísta ele era. Ele não estava preocupado com ela, não como deveria, ainda que seu desejo fosse reencontrar sua irmã, suas razões não eram exatamente sobre o bem estar dela. O Park queria estar com a irmã e, por isso, ele estava em Busan: ele queria vê-la, queria abraçá-la, mas não pensando em como ela poderia estar se sentindo ou para dar conforto a ela. Ele queria _se_ confortar, queria estar novamente com o porto seguro que ela era para si. Sua irmã mais velha que tanto o protegia, mas que não era protegida por ninguém; que dava-o alento e que não era revigorada por ninguém.

Por ninguém porque esse papel cabia ao Park, ou ele acreditava que sim, afinal, eram irmãos. Só tinham um ao outro e deveriam cuidar um do outro. Era injusto para sua irmão que somente ela cumprisse o papel de quem cuida, quem zela. Talvez por isso ela tenha ido embora. Ela poderia ter se cansado de Chanyeol, ou, simplesmente, tivesse decidido que queria seguir a vida sozinha de agora em diante. Antes de tudo, ela já estava sozinha mesmo.

De qualquer forma, ela quis ir porque tinha razão para tal, e não estaria errada em, talvez, não querer mais voltar.

Então, sabendo de tudo isso, por que ele ainda estava ali?

Ele não sabia como responder, por essa razão, resignou-se ao mais completo silêncio.

Baekhyun, que ainda estava de braços cruzados encarando-o, estranhou o súbito silêncio, ao passo que Minseok, do outro lado da linha telefônica, não soube como interpretar sua falta de resposta.

Ao perceber que o Park não tinha mais o que dizer, ele respirou fundo, antes de tornar a falar:

— _Volte para Seul, Park, e traga Baekhyun consigo, dê a ela o tempo que ela precisa. Sua irmã sabe o caminho para casa._ — e fez uma pausa. — _Você está na linha?_

— Estamos. — Baekhyun respondeu, tendo pego o celular novamente — Você tem razão policial Kim — lançou um outro olhar para Chanyeol, um olhar preocupado, não deixando de perceber os olhos marejados do mais alto. — Mas precisamos pensar primeiro. Temos alguns assuntos não resolvidos em Busan.

— _Claro, se é o que você diz._ — o investigador não parecia convencido, mas não quis insistir. — _Quanto tempo acreditam que vão ficar aí?_

— Apenas esse fim de semana.

— _Tenham uma boa estadia, então_ — desejou o outro. — _Quando voltarem para Seul passem na delegacia, eu gostaria de vê-los novamente._

— Sim, senhor. — respondeu Baekhyun.

— _Mantenham contato._ — despediu-se Minseok. — _Estarei aguardando retorno._ — e desligou.

— Obrigado, oficial Kim. — o Byun respondeu, ainda que não houvesse mais ninguém na chamada.

Com um suspiro, ele devolveu o celular ao seu dono, e tremeu os ombros, numa falsa tentativa de afastar o peso da conversa de seus ombros. Ele havia escutado um pouco do que Chanyeol e o policial havia conversado, o bastante para que ele próprio também se sentisse confuso e pensativo, mas não o suficiente para entender por que o mais alto havia repentinamente entrado no mais puro estado de melancolia. Ele parecia pronto para cair no choro e, conhecendo-o diante do que aprendeu nos últimos dias, sabia que não demoraria muito para que lágrimas começassem a brotar nos olhos grandes do mais alto.

— Chanyeol — ele chamou, e foi ignorado. — Vamos dar uma volta. — convidou, os olhos a todo instante procurando o rosto do Park, que até então estava escondido, parecendo achar os próprios pés muito interessante.

O universitário tentou ignorá-lo mais uma vez, mas, ao fim de tudo, não conseguiu, fungando, rendeu-se ao Byun.

Satisfeito ao receber atenção, Baekhyun sorriu curto, um sorriso sem revelar os próprios dentes. Erguendo a mão, ele sinalizou para que o mais alto o esperasse ali, e sem trocar quaisquer palavras, ele se afastou, voltando às poltronas em que antes estavam sentados para recuperar o lixo das embalagens dos lanches que comeram e jogar fora. O pintor aproveitou também para capturar a mochila de Chanyeol e jogá-la em suas costas, só então passando pelo mais alto junto à máquina de lanches e, com um gesto com a cabeça, fez um pedido mudo para que o outro o seguisse.

Ao passar pelas portas que separavam o saguão da pousada do exterior da cidade, Baekhyun foi recepcionado pelo perfume característico das ondas que quebravam na costa. A pousada era construída em frente à praia, bastando atravessar a rua para encontrar a areia e a água salgada. E, apesar de ser uma das áreas mais turísticas da cidade, estava praticamente vazia naquela tarde — apenas turistas como eles perambulavam pela areia —, outros banhistas haviam sido assustados pelo céu acinzentado que ameaçava chover. Para o pintor, era o tempo ideal para um passeio.

Junto a Chanyeol, ele atravessou a rua, tirando os sapatos dos pés antes de pisar na areia. Tirando a camisa de botões que vestia acima de uma camiseta branca e simples, o pintor a estendeu sobre o chão, oferecendo-a como uma esteira de praia improvisada em que poderiam se sentar.

O mais alto, ao vê-lo ali, não reclamou. Apenas encarou o Byun por breves segundos antes de se sentar e, parecendo perdido, permitir que as vistas passeassem pela paisagem acinzentada das nuvens chuvosas que se acumulavan acima do mar.

Ninguém falou nada até que Baekhyun se deitasse sobre a camisa de flanela, sujando os braços na areia mas, ainda assim, protegendo a nuca sobre o tecido. De onde estava, o artista possuía uma melhor visão do rosto do Park, de suas feições deprimidas e de seus olhos — geralmente tão expressivos — cabisbaixos e inexpressivos.

Observá-lo por aquele novo ângulo o deixou curioso. O que poderia tê-lo deixado naquele estado? Baekhyun havia escutado quase toda a conversa com o policial, ao menos todas as parte relevantes, e não havia notado nada que poderia ter abalado o mais alto daquela maneira. Sozinho ele não iria entender do que se tratava, por essa razão, sabia que teria de perguntar caso desejasse obter respostas. Estava preocupado com Chanyeol, e a realização de que sentia certa medida de preocupação em relação ao mais alto o deixou inquieto. Byun Baekhyun que temia ser invasivo ou se envolver demais com problemas que não o pertenciam queria, dessa vez, saber. Saber algo sobre alguém que, surpreendentemente, não era ele e nem lhe dizia o respeito.

— Chanyeol — ele chamou timidamente e esperou até que o universitário registrasse que havia alguém o chamando e inclinasse a cabeça em sua direção. Ao perceber a atenção do Park em si, o artista finalmente falou: — O que você está pensando? — Baekhyun não poderia ser mais direto.

Apesar disso, Chanyeol parecia pronto para responder, quase como se esperasse que o Byun perguntasse tal coisa. E, de fato, ele estava esperando. Doía quase que fisicamente guardar em silêncio todas as angústias que rondavam por sua mente. Ele estava se culpando, se corroendo de culpa, julgando-se como o pior homem que pisou na terra e precisava falar sobre aquilo com alguém. Tinha vergonha de admitir, mas era realmente muito grato por ter Byun ao seu lado.

— Concordamos com o policial Kim de que ela partiu, certo? — ele quis saber.

Pelo canto dos olhos, pôde assistir o artista assentir.

— Baekhyun — a voz de Chanyeol soou sôfrega, partiu o coração de Baekhyun. Ele não estava acostumado com isso, o pintor ainda não sabia como consolar alguém. — O que estamos fazendo aqui? Minha irmã não quer ser encontrada.

— Chanyeol, ouça… — Baekhyun tentou, mas foi interrompido.

— Estou falando sério — disse Chanyeol, a voz firme. — Eu estive pensando nisso, quero dizer, se ela desejasse voltar, ela entraria em contato comigo, afinal, somos irmãos. Talvez tudo o que ela precise seja de algum tempo para ela. Ou um tempo longe de nós. Fomos injustos — e se corrigiu, — Bem, _eu_ fui injusto, em nunca ter me preocupado com ela como merecia. Pode ser que ela nem queira mais voltar e tudo bem também. Eu sinto falta dela, mas acredito que dessa vez ela deve fazer o que quer.

De cenho franzido, Baekhyun voltou a se sentar acima de sua camiseta sobre o chão.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

E o Park suspirou, voltando-se para o mais velho.

— Eu quero desistir.

— Chanyeol! — o pintor não pôde evitar exclamar, chamando sua atenção. — Estamos tão perto. — disse ele.

— Eu sei, Baekhyun — o Park se lamentou, logo se levantando. Ele voltou os olhos para as ondas que quebravam na faixa de areia, a água cinza e turva. — Eu sei, tudo bem? — soou cansado. Chanyeol, mais do que ninguém, sabia o quão perto estava. Sua irmã estava ali, naquela cidade, e ele queria ir embora. — E esse é o problema, transformamos isso em algo sobre nós. Não sobre ela. Nada nunca foi sobre ela. — e, por fim, deixou escapar um outro suspiro. O pintor o acompanhou daquela vez, sentando-se sobre a camisa aberta no chão, grãos de areia caindo de seus braços com o movimento.

O mais alto tinha razão, mesmo o Byun não poderia negar isso. Além de que, o próprio Baekhyun vinha pensando naquilo de vez em quando. Seria bom dar a modelo o tempo que ela precisava, afinal, ela havia ido embora de boa a vontade, ciente do que estava fazendo. Voltaria da mesma maneira. Talvez. Baekhyun esperava que sim.

Não valeria a pena insistir no contrário. Se Chanyeol, que era o mais empenhado em reencontrá-la, havia decidido ceder, não seria Baekhyun quem o levaria a fazer o contrário.

— Você tem certeza? — ele quis se certificar uma última vez, deslizando o olhar na direção do Park.

Sem hesitar, mas também sem falar qualquer outra coisa, Chanyeol fez que sim. Segredando em um olhar turvo tudo o que passava em sua mente. Baekhyun também não o perguntaria, ele sabia que o Park precisava de um momento para si, para pensar em tudo que estava envolvido — o desaparecimento da irmã, descobrir que ela partiu, a possibilidade dela nunca mais voltar e a desistência em procurá-la.

Chanyeol poderia estar pensando que era um irmão ruim, condenando-se por não ter dado a irmã mais velha o carinho que ele acreditava dever. Era possível distinguir a culpa nos olhos do mais alto, ele estava se julgando, vendo problemas, erros e defeitos onde não existia.

— Você quer voltar? — sem saber o que falar para aliviar o outro, Baekhyun falou a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua mente.

Apesar disso, foi o suficiente para puxar o Park do caminho tortuoso que seguia seus pensamentos. Erguendo os olhos para as nuvens que nublavam a paisagem, ele assentiu.

— Vai chover. — foi tudo o que disse.

Não conversaram quando retornaram para o hotel e nem quando debruçaram-se quase que ao mesmo tempo nas camas do quarto em que estavam hospedados. Trovejava quando Chanyeol finalmente pareceu ter pego no sono, sua respiração tornando-se estável e tranquila do outro lado do cômodo.

A chuva, por sua vez, surgiu horas mais tarde, próximo ao anoitecer, quando um inquieto Baekhyun decidiu desenhar, esboçando em seu pequeno bloco de notas o rosto do mais alto em uma expressão pacífica.

Ao fim do dia, adormeceram assim, sem se falar.

[...]

A estadia foi reduzida de três dias para um dia e meio, iriam embora naquele mesmo sábado. Baekhyun havia acordado Chanyeol para avisá-lo que iria procurar a proprietária para conversar sobre o fim da estadia e pagar o que faltava. Ele também o alertou de que se não descesse, perderia o café da manhã feito pela pousada.

Cerca de uma hora e meia depois, Chanyeol ainda estava envolvido nos lençóis.

Seu sono havia sido pesado, confortado pelo colchão macio, o crepitar da chuva durante toda a madrugada e o suave som de grafite rabiscado contra o papel. Ele dormiu como uma criança, bem o bastante para que acordasse revigorado, quase se esquecendo de que partiriam hoje e sem sua irmã. Baekhyun havia feito o favor de lembrá-lo daquilo.

O toque de seu celular foi o que o levou a se desembrulhar dos cobertores e, lentamente, recordar-se dos eventos do dia anterior: eles chegando em Busan, a tela na recepção, o telefonema com o policial Kim. Ela não iria mais voltar. Conhecendo-a, sabia que não voltaria. E, por mais que doesse, Chanyeol precisava se acostumar com a realidade que pairava sobre si.

A faculdade ainda estaria lá, seu emprego e os colegas de trabalho também, Baekhyun talvez ainda estaria consigo, mas não mais sua irmã mais velha.

Mais uma vez, o vibrar do aparelho de celular tirou o rapaz de seu estupor. De modo cego, ele tateou pela cômoda ao lado da cama em que estava deitado até encontrar o celular e, sem pensar muito, levou-o ao ouvido, atendendo.

— Alô? — falou, meio grogue.

Estranhamente, Chanyeol foi recepcionado pelo silêncio. Era possível escutar o suave som de uma respiração do outro lado da linha, era a única garantia de que havia alguém o escutando. Ele estranhou, franzido o cenho, prestes a desligar o aparelho quando uma voz o fez congelar.

— _Chanyeol._

Era uma voz feminina. Sua irmã.

— Yoora? — foi inevitável, no instante em que Chanyeol se pôs de pé, sentir algumas lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Ele estava com saudade dela. Tanta saudade. Sua falta doía quase que fisicamente; ele também tinha tanto a falar com ela. Tanto o que se desculpar, uma tontura o atingiu ao sentir as palavras se acumulando sem sua mente. — Yoora… — entretanto, tudo o que era capaz de esboçar foi seu nome.

— _Chanyeollie._ — ela disse com carinho.

Chanyeol fungou, ele mal conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Rodando pelo quarto em busca dos próprios sapatos, o Park quase tropeçou com o celular preso entre o ombro e a orelha. Estava eufórico para sair do quarto e encontrar Baekhyun.

— Onde você está? — ele perguntou, as mãos tremendo tanto que mal conseguia amarrar os cadarços do tênis. Precisou soltá-los para respirar.

— _Eu o vi ontem._ — Yoora revelou de repente, a voz igualmente trêmula. Ela parecia estar prestes a chorar também. Ela poderia ter sentido tanta saudade quanto Chanyeol? Ela sentia falta dele? Se sentia, então por que não voltava? — _Na praia, junto ao pintor._ — prosseguiu.

O Park conteve um suspiro ao escutá-la. Eles estavam certos ao fim de tudo, Yoora, sua irmã, estava em Busan. Ela estava muito mais perto do que eles imaginavam.

— _Ele está cuidando bem de você, Chanyeollie?_ — o tom de sua irmã era carregado de carinho. Chanyeol não pôde responder. Por que eles estavam falando sobre Baekhyun? Chanyeol queria saber sobre ela. Onde ela estava? O que estava fazendo? Ela estava se cuidando? E, mais importante, _por que_ ela partiu?

Como se soubesse o que estava se passando dentro do quarto, a porta se abriu, revelando um Baekhyun acompanhado pela maleta de materiais de pintura e uma tela colorida — carregando-a com cuidado em suas mãos, era impossível distinguir o que estava registrado em tinta no quadro.

O Byun estava pronto para falar quando interrompeu-se ao perceber Chanyeol o encarando, os grandes olhos escuros marejados e o rosto vermelho.

— E´ ela. — Chanyeol quem falou, o suficiente para que Baekhyun compreendesse.

— _Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Yeol. Me conte caso o pintor não esteja te tratando bem. Eu penso em você todos os dias._ — Yoora continuou, não se incomodando pela falta de respostas do irmão mais novo.

— Yoora — ao chamar por ela, Chanyeol sentiu as lágrimas inundando seu rosto. Era um chorão, de fato, e não se envergonharia disso. Mesmo Baekhyun, ainda de pé na soleira da porta, parecia pronto para se desfazer. — Você não vai voltar, certo? — ele precisava saber, precisava escutar dela.

Um soluço ecoou do outro lado da linha, acompanhado por um ganido abafado, como se Yoora estivesse comprimindo os próprios lábios com as mãos.

Ela demorou para tornar a falar daquela vez, mas o Park esperou, sem pressa.

— _Não._

Era isso.

— _Eu sinto muito, Chanyeollie._ — fungou.

— Tudo bem, Yoora. — ele respondeu rápido demais. Baekhyun se aproximou devagar, parecendo curioso com o que acontecia entre os irmãos. — Está tudo bem. — Chanyeol tranquilizava, mas ele não sabia exatamente a quem suas palavras eram direcionadas; ao Byun, a sua irmã ou a ele mesmo?

— _Eu te amo, Chanyeol. Prometo que vou manter contato._

— Eu também te amo. — ele disse finalmente. — Me desculpe por não ter escutado quando você precisava.

— _Está tudo bem._ — ela o respondeu. — _Eu te amo._ — repetiu, como se conhecesse que Chanyeol precisava daquela reafirmação. E estava certa, porque o Park realmente precisava daquilo. O crepitar de uma respiração tomou a linha, como um sopro, e Chanyeol reconheceu aquele som como o que ela fazia sempre que sorria. Ele também sorriu, ainda que soubesse que sua irmã jamais seria capaz de ver, e desligou.

O Park desabou no momento em que o celular escorregou de suas mãos. O primeiro soluço escapou quando Baekhyun o envolveu em seus braços, abraçando-o com força. Ele se permitiu afundar o rosto contra o estômago do Byun, o pintor afagando seus cabelos escuros.

— Ela não vai mais voltar. — Chanyeol murmurou abafado.

Baekhyun não o respondeu, mas assentiu. Ele sabia.

— Eu sinto muito, Chanyeol.

Ainda com o rosto pressionado contra a cintura do mais velho, o Park negou.

— É o melhor para ela.

Caíram em um silêncio singelo, algo que já estava se tornando habitual entre eles. Com cuidado, Baekhyun desprendeu-se do mais alto, sentando-se sobre o colchão ao seu lado. Sem trocar quaisquer palavras, ele se deitou na cama e deu alguns tapinhas ao lado, indicando que o Park deveria se espremer junto a si.

Rindo brevemente, o Park obedeceu, sentindo-se ousado o bastante para que, ao invés de deitar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, encostasse a própria nuca contra o peito do mais velho. Sabia que era mais pesado e mais largo que o pintor, por isso se preparou para a reclamação — que não veio — no instante em que se afundou no colchão.

No lugar de um protesto, Baekhyun apenas riu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do universitário, brincando com os fios escuros. Nenhum dos dois parecia pronto para falar sobre a modelo, entrando no consentimento silencioso de que, por enquanto, deixariam aquilo para depois.

E adormeceram juntos, não pela primeira vez, sem nada falar.

Busan era uma cidade agitada mesmo à noite, quando partiram de volta para Seul.

Baekhyun havia se resignado a dormir durante quase todo o dia, permitindo-se breves instantes acordados apenas para concluir a tela em que estava trabalhando e então voltar a dormir. Chanyeol, por sua vez, havia passado quase todo o dia na praia, revezando o tempo entre caminhar na areia, tirar algumas fotos da paisagem e retornar ao quarto, nas poucas vezes em que se cansava de estar só, para ver o Byun pintando.

O pintor estava pintando _ele_. Eles não conversaram sobre, e Baekhyun pareceu envergonhado na primeira vez que o Park irrompeu o quarto e o encontrou sentado sobre o carpete, pintando com tinta acrílica o que parecia ser os lábios do mais alto. Chanyeol sabia que Baekhyun havia desistido de completar a tela de sua irmã e, por essa razão, precisava de algo novo para a exposição, mas jamais imaginaria que ele o escolheria para ser o tema da obra.

Foi lisonjeiro e Chanyeol sentiu algo engraçado ao flagrar as orelhas vermelhas do artista, o qual fingiu não se incomodar com o mais alto sentado atrás de si.

A tela agora estava completa, protegida por papel no banco de trás. Música ecoava pelo automóvel, ressoando através da rádio conectada a uma estação qualquer. Pela primeira vez, durante todo o tempo chuvoso que tomou as semanas, não haviam nuvens cinzas no céu.

— Yoora. — Chanyeol disse de repente, num timbre tão suave que, por breves instantes, Baekhyun questionou-se o outro havia dito algo ou era apenas a rádio.

— Como? — o Byun piscou, não tirando os olhos da estrada.

Um suspirou soprou ao seu lado.

— O nome dela. — o Park revelou. — Park Yoora.

— Yoora — Baekhyun repetiu, dividido entre a surpresa da menção da modelo e gratidão em agora saber o nome dela. — Yoora combina com ela.

Não haviam tocado no assunto Yoora, e o pintor, sempre tão passivo, hesitava em trazê-lo à tona. Chanyeol havia tido um dia inteiro para pensar em sua irmã, para cicatrizar aquela ferida aberta, ainda assim, Baekhyun sabia que a saudade e a falta não era algo que se curava de um dia para o outro. Por essa razão, ele estava pacientemente aguardando o momento em que o universitário falaria sobre ela.

Felizmente, surgiu mais cedo do que ele esperava.

— Ela disse que vai manter contato dessa vez. Acho que mesmo que não nos vejamos por um tempo, ainda vamos nos falar — Chanyeol prosseguiu, a voz contemplativa, a bochecha pressionada contra a janela fechada. O Byun sorriu ao lançar um olhar rápido em sua direção e encontrá-lo em paz. — Ela também disse que me ama. Duas vezes. — salientou, dessa vez, Baekhyun riu.

Chanyeol também riu. E, quando alcançaram um engarrafamento na estrada, Baekhyun aproveitou para finalmente ser capaz de dar toda sua atenção para o Park.

Há quinze dias atrás, Baekhyun não se imaginaria ali. Voltando de Busan após uma quase aventura em busca de uma mulher que, até algumas horas atrás, sequer conhecia o nome. Ele aprendeu muito sobre ela, sobre si mesmo e mais ainda sobre o homem sentado ao seu lado, que sorria ternamente em sua direção.

— Quando voltarmos para Seul — repentinamente, Chanyeol voltou a falar. Ele aguardou até que o Byun o encarasse com atenção para continuar. — Ainda vamos nos ver?

— Claro — o pintor respondeu quase que imediatamente. — A não ser que você não queira. — emendou.

O Park balançou a cabeça. Os carros à frente voltaram a deslizar pela estrada, fazendo com que o pintor se visse forçado a retornar os olhos para a rodovia.

— Não tem nada que eu queira mais, Baekhyun. — longe de toda a atenção do mais velho, Chanyeol sentiu-se à vontade para confessar; a timidez em sua voz.

Não havia nada mais que Chanyeol poderia querer.

Baekhyun também não seria capaz de pedir algo melhor.

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
